Paixão celestial
by stefani.paroche
Summary: Adaptação Isabella não pensou nas consequências de sua decisão agora terá que adaptar a uma nova realidade tendo como marido um alienígena e um inimigo poderoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Paixão celestial**

adaptação de Judy Mays

Capítulo 1

- Abre as pernas.

Ela obedeceu.

- Está muito molhada.

Ele deslizou seus dedos ao longo de sua fenda. Ela gemeu e se arqueou contra sua mão.

- Entra em mim, agora! -exigiu ela.

Agarrando suas coxas, empurrou seu pênis dentro dela e começou a bombear, devagar ao princípio e logo mais rápido, mais profundamente.

Ambos gemeram.

Nu, Edward deitou sobre sua cama, com as mãos colocadas prazerosamente detrás da cabeça. Ainda flácido, seu pênis se curvava sobre seu testículo.

Com uma careta de aborrecimento, alcançou o controle e adiantou o filme. Logo apareceram dois casais saltando na tela. Mesmo assim não conseguiu excitar-se.

Resmungando uma maldição, passou as pernas sobre a borda da cama e ficou de pé.

- Não sei nem por que me incomodo.

O descontentamento alagou sua mente. Nenhuma mulher tinha despertado seu interesse desde que…

Mas, certamente agora ela já estava casada, e seu marido lhe deixaria outra cicatriz, para fazer par com a primeira, se alguma vez se atrevesse aproximar novamente.

Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Por que se mentia para si mesmo? Inclusive com ela, só houve a emoção da perseguição, a busca pelo proibido.

Agitado, abandonou seu dormitório só para voltar uns minutos mais tarde com uma taça de seu vinho tinto favorito. Uma mulher solitária aparecia agora na tela, divertindo-se a si mesma. Seu pênis se elevou.

- Mas ela está ali, e eu estou aqui, e não estou a fim de me masturbar - resmungou ao quarto vazio. - Quero uma mulher que seja diferente, cujas respostas não estejam planejadas nem coreografadas. Uma mulher que me valorize por mim mesmo, não por minha riqueza ou meu sobrenome.

Poderia existir uma mulher assim em algum lugar?

Rindo amargamente, Edward tragou o vinho.

A luz vermelha do intercomunicador piscou.

Deixando a taça sobre a mesa, pulsou um botão.

- O que?

- Perdemos. Ouvimos ruídos de luta e logo perdemos o sinal de som.

- Estou a caminho.

Agarrando sua roupa da cadeira situada junto à cama, Edward vestiu o uniforme de tamanho adaptável. Logo, meneando a cauda com cólera logo que controlada, deixou suas habitações e se dirigiu à ponte de comando da espaçonave.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

O estrondo incessante das sirenes se desatou por toda da base.

Isabella apertou o volante com mais força enquanto se detinha, até ficar parada diante da porta. - Vamos, Harry, não faça caso das sirenes e levanta a barreira.

Mas a barreira permaneceu baixada.

Harry saiu da guarita de guarda e se dirigiu para seu guichê aberto.

- OH, merda! -Jogou uma olhada para trás sobre o ombro. – Fiquem agachados e não se movam.

Uma ligeira brisa fez voar um fino pó através de sua janela aberta.

Enquanto o guarda se agachava para olhar dentro da SUV, Bella se forçou a sorrir despreocupadamente. – Vamos Harry. Prometo que não roubei nenhum projeto secreto do governo.

Harry lhe sorriu em resposta. - Tenho que seguir as regras, Bella. Simplesmente tenho que jogar uma olhada.

O som estridente do telefone o fez retornar à guarita de guarda. O olhar que ele jogou enquanto escutava lhe disse que se estava ficando sem tempo. E agora outros dois soldados se deslocavam para as portas para fechá-las.

- Merda. Dando partida no carro disse – se segurem fomos descobertos.

Pisando fundo no acelerador, Bella avançou quebrando a barreira à baixada e saiu da base derrapando.

Resmungando uma maldição, o general golpeou o botão do intercomunicador que estava zumbindo. Mais valia que fora importante. - O que esta aconteceu?

A voz de seu ajudante soava aguda. - Senhor, as portas da entrada norte foram violadas. Um Ford SUV preta, registrado no nome de Isabella Swan, da área de laboratório número quatro, divisão biomédica, estrelou-se no ponto de controle.

Bac! O violento golpe do fechamento da porta reverberou acima e abaixo do corredor enquanto o Dr. Aro irrompia no escritório seguido pelo exasperado ajudante do general.

- Doutor, não pode irromper no escritório do general de qualquer jeito!

Aro não lhe prestou atenção e gritou- Ela os tem!

Fazendo calar o enfurecido cientista com um movimento de sua mão, o General Caius disse- Isso é tudo, tenente.

Depois de que seu ajudante partiu e ele desligou o intercomunicador, o general explodiu- Tenho que te recordar que isto é alto secreto? Aprenderá alguma vez a manter a boca fechada?

Aro deu um murro na mesa. - Se conseguirem escapar já não terá que preocupar-se por manter o segredo.

Caius estalou os dedos. - Nunca conseguimos encontrar sua nave. Depois de tudo, isto poderia ser benéfico. Logo teremos os helicópteros no ar, assim poderemos segui-los facilmente. Com um pouco de sorte, dirigiram-se diretamente de volta à nave, e assim também a teremos. Não se preocupe, recuperará seu bilhete à fama e a fortuna, Aro.

- E o que faremos com a Swan?

O general se encolheu de ombros- Uma vez os tenhamos de volta, será interrogada e logo despedida.

- Mas irá à imprensa!

- E quem acreditará?

Aro fez uma careta. - Simplesmente te assegure das tropas que envia detrás deles. Ela tem muitos amigos nesta base.

O general tamborilou com os dedos sobre a mesa - Temo que tenha razão. O Capitão Demetri tem um pelotão recém-chegado do Texas para receber treinamento no bosque. Enviares-lhes. Tenente Simms - ordenou pelo intercomunicador- que o capitão Demetri se presente ante mim agora mesmo e ponha seu pelotão em alerta vermelha. Partirão em quinze minutos. Estão preparados os helicópteros?

- Sim senhor. O Major Richter riscou em um mapa as potenciais rotas de fuga.

- Muito bem. Relate ao major que estarei com ele em um momento. - O general se levantou- Bem Doutor, tudo está controlado. Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

Aro apertou os punhos, mas conseguiu manter seu caráter sobre controle- Não, esperarei no laboratório. Tenho mais pesquisa a fazer.

O general assentiu- Muito bem, informarem quando seus espécimes estejam de volta na base.

Uma vez fora do escritório do general, Aro se apressou para o vestíbulo do edifício, onde esperou tão discretamente como pôde até que o homem que procurava apareceu.

Enquanto o Capitão Demetri cruzava para os elevadores, Aro lhe agarrou por braço. O capitão seguiu seu caminhou, liberando-se de sua mão e fazendo patente, pela expressão de sua cara, a irritação que sentia.

O cientista não se deixou intimidar- Tenho que falar com você.

Demetri parou- Faça-o rápido. O general me quer em seu escritório faz cinco minutos.

Os olhos do cientista percorreram o vestíbulo. Ninguém estava emprestando atenção - Um conhecido mútuo roubou alguns valiosos espécimes do laboratório. Trata-se de um assunto de interesse nacional.

- Sim, e o que? -mofou-se o homem mais jovem, mas inclinou a cabeça e lhe escutou.

- Não deve permitir que essa pessoa faça pública a existência destes espécimes. O dano à base do exército americano seria irreparável. Deve ser detida, e sei que você é o homem adequado para este trabalho. Entende-o?

Vendo a reação do homem, Aro se sorriu. Tinha sido uma ideia genial dizer a Demetri que Bella andara fazendo rumores de que ele se dedicava a roubar coisas.

Demetri contemplou o desenho dos ladrilhos do chão. Aro só podia estar referindo-se a uma pessoa. Com um brusco assentimento, girou-se e se dirigiu aos elevadores. O comando superior tinha feito um trabalho bastante bom mantendo as coisas em silêncio. Inclusive agora, que se achava fora do assunto, ainda tinha algumas fontes. Tinha certa ideia do que estava passando. Com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, entrou no vazio elevador.

Apertando os punhos, Demetri grunhiu mentalmente. Tinha sido ideia de Bella ir ao laboratório aquela noite. Conseguir aqueles papéis não era mais que uma desculpa para deixar a festa, não? Quando ele a empurrou de costas sobre a mesa de exame, ela só estava atuando, fazendo-a difícil. Se, Aro não tivesse entrado, teria deixado de lutar e teria aberto as pernas bem rapidamente. Às mulheres gostavam de homens rudes. Golpeou a parede com o punho. Quem teria pensado que cotaria mentiras sobre ele? Não se podia confiar em nenhuma mulher. Outros ainda não confiavam nele mesmo que ninguém tenha podido comprovar que roubasse. De onde tinha tirado aquela ideia que roubava?

A mente de Bella girava enquanto corria para as montanhas do Norte. Devia estar louca, tirando-os do laboratório, mas não podia deixar que Aro simplesmente os assassinasse em nome da ciência.

Tremores de assombro percorriam sua coluna vertebral de cima abaixo e sorria a pesar da confusão em que estava. Extraterrestres! Sempre soube que os humanos não estavam sozinhos no universo, que tinha que haver vida em outros planetas, mas hermafroditas! E com caudas que em realidade eram pênis muito compridos! Nem Hollywood poderia ter inventado algo assim. E como é que puderam entendê-la quando se dirigiu a eles? Onde tinham aprendido inglês?

Bella jogou uma olhada no espelho retrovisor

- Meninos, espero que saibam aonde querem ir porque não tenho nem a mais remota ideia do que fazer com vocês. Não posso leva-los em casa. Meus pais entenderiam e estariam de acordo com minhas ações cem por cem, mas é o primeiro lugar que as autoridades lhes buscarão.

Um dos extraterrestres lhe tocou o ombro.

Jogando uma olhada para trás, descobriu que se moveram pouco a pouco até alcançar seu assento.

Um deles apontou para a montanha situada a sua esquerda.

- Esquerda? Bem, suponho que é uma direção tão boa como qualquer outra.

Pondo a tração às quatro rodas, girou para a suja estrada, deixando uma nuvem de pó a sua esteira.

O extraterrestre mais alto se girou para sua companheira- Pode recordar onde está o ponto de contato? Sem os instrumentos, estou cego.

Claire apartou os olhos da janela- O que passou com seu implante sensor?

- Não sei. Deve ter caído quando fomos capturados. Meu braço estava adormecido.

- Então o capitão não sabe onde estamos. Realmente temos que melhorar este sistema. Se ambos tivéssemos um transmissor, não estaríamos metidos nesta confusão.

Seth lhe apertou a mão e sorriu- Enquanto seu localizador funcione, uma vez que estejamos dentro do alcance do ponto de transporte, localizaram-nos. Tudo o que temos que fazer é encontrá-lo.

- Não há problema. Posso escutar a frequência em meu tradutor, e quanto mais ao norte vamos, mais forte fica. Além disso, reconheço as árvores ao longo desta estrada. A flora deste planeta é absolutamente assombrosa.

Sua risada se fez zombadora-Vantagens de ser botânica.

Ela riu com suavidade- Se não o fosse, não teríamos desfrutado tanto aquela tarde na floresta. O que queria usar como cama era uma samambaia vermelha venenosa!

Escutando as suaves e íntimas risadas detrás dela, Bella decidiu que não tinha nada que lamentar. Estes seres extraterrestres eram tão humanos como os demais.

O piloto do helicóptero tocou o ombro do capitão Demetri para chamar sua atenção, logo gritou sobre o ruído dos sinais de multiplicação que giravam. - girou para o norte através de uma antiga estrada. Sobem pela montanha até chegar a uma pequena clareira diante da velha mina abandonada. Não acredito que saibam que os estamos seguindo.

Demetri elevou a vista do mapa que estava estudando. - nos leve diretamente ali acima, adiante-os. Terão um comitê de recepção os esperando.

-Comunicarem pelo radio os outros helicópteros.

Demetri se permitiu uma risada satisfeita. Isabella Swan pagaria por arruinar sua carreira.

Luzes amarelas e azuis iluminavam o console na estação da ponte de navegação. Depois de teclar uma ordem no computador, ela se girou para o capitão. - houve grande atividade no ponto de contato, senhor. Nossos monitores mostram transportes de algum tipo descarregando o que provavelmente sejam tropas.

Edward estudou os instrumentos de navegação. - Tenha o raio preparado. Assim que localizar nossa gente, transporte-os.

Complete a sequência de defesa 7-Amarelo-7, no caso de encontramos algum problema neste mundo supostamente humano, Capitão Alalacullen? -perguntou uma voz escorregadia.

Edward ficou ligeiramente rígido e deu a volta para enfrentar-se a seu atormentador. - Temos um problema com um transmissor. Certamente, também o equipamento da Academia falha às vezes.

O homem mais baixo entrelaçou os dedos. - de vez em quando, Capitão Alalacullen, de vez em quando. Mas não nos ocorre quando estamos sendo atacados.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Ataque? Esta ouvindo algum som de ataque, Black? Acredito que tem uma imaginação muito ativa.

Condescendendo, o doutor inclinou a cabeça. - Possivelmente, Capitão, possivelmente, mas se tivéssemos ido diretamente a Drakan como solicitei, não estaríamos tendo esta conversação, verdade? Entretanto, se por acaso fossem necessários, meus conhecimentos de medicina estão ao seu dispor.

Edward se girou. - Quão nobre de sua parte, mas duvido que seja necessário. Agora, retorne a seus aposentos, voltarei a comandar minha nave.

O silêncio alagou a sala de controle enquanto a porta se deslizava fechando-se. A Doutora Dwyer dem à'a Renée caminhou para o capitão até ficar de pé ao seu lado. - Não lhe de atenção Edward. Sei que há uma explicação perfeitamente razoável do motivo pelo qual perdemos contato com o Seth e Claire.

Concentrando-se nos instrumentos, Edward não disse nada. Dois de seus oficiais estavam perdidos e ele era o responsável. Era ele quem lhes tinha enviado abaixo, a aquele planeta.

Depois de alcançar a clareira, Bella estacionou. Um único pássaro cantou. Logo… silêncio.

Olhou sobre o ombro e perguntou- É este o sítio ao que queriam chegar?

O extraterrestre da esquerda assentiu.

Deslizando-se fora do SUV, Bella se apressou para a parte de atrás abriu aporta.

Ao sair, Seth ajudou a Claire, quem com cautela apoiou o peso sobre o pé esquerdo, disse algo em baixo a seu companheiro, e coxeou pelo prado.

Um sentimento de desespero lhe percorreu o corpo enquanto Bella a via afastar-se coxeando. Inclusive embora o sol do verão fosse quente, esfregou os braços, tentando aliviar o frio repentino que a envolveu. Nunca tinha tido possibilidade alguma de chegar a conhecê-los. Como seria isso de viajar pelo espaço? Deu-se a volta ao tomar Seth sua mão.

- Bella - começou ele e logo acrescentou algo mais em sua linguagem musical.

Em seus olhos se formaram lágrimas. - Obrigado - era uma palavra fácil de entender em qualquer língua.

Empurrando-a para seus braços, Seth lhe deu um rápido e forte abraço.

Um único estalo proveniente do disparo de um rifle automático explorou no ar.

- Vocês, os da clareira, fiquem onde estão e levantem as mãos. Estão completamente cercados. Rendam-se e não serão feridos.

Bella e Seth giraram ao ouvir o arbustos detrás deles. Por todo o contorno da clareira, tinha soldados lhes apontando com armas e avançado lentamente para eles. Seth gritou algo, agarrou a braço de Bella, e começou a correr.

Bella foi arrastada. - Espera um minuto!

- Detenham-se ou abriremos fogo! Esta é a última advertência!

Bella voltou à cabeça de repente. Era a voz de Demetri.

Um raio de luz clara e brilhante apareceu no centro da clareira. Claire deu um passo em seu interior e desapareceu imediatamente.

- Detenha-os! -gritou o Capitão Demetri. - Fogo a discrição!

Essas palavras fizeram que Bella tropeçasse. Fogo a discrição! Mas o que acontece!

Quando umas explosões de luz vermelha começaram a varrer esporadicamente a clareira, a maior parte dos soldados se refugiaram rapidamente na segurança do bosque.

Os olhos da Bella se dirigiram para o líder alto e moreno, enquanto ele amaldiçoava veementemente. Horrorizada, viu-o tirar seu revolver.

- Não se escapará vadia! -gritou detrás dela.

- meu deus, vai atira-me! -Tropeçou e tratou de soltar das mãos de Seth.

Seth não fez caso nem de seu arrebatamento nem de sua tentativa de liberar a braço.

- Realmente, isto não me parece uma boa ideia - Voltou a olhar para trás. Demetri lhe apontava com sua arma.

Seth lhe gritou algo sobre o ombro e a empurrou para a luz.

Bella tragou e tremeu involuntariamente. Entretanto, nunca soube exatamente que efeito produzia o tele transporte. Justo antes de entrar no feixe de luz, sentiu o impactou da bala em seu ombro a dor foi tão forte que a deixou inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Uma luz vermelha e brilhante começou a cintilar na tela. - Estão ao alcance do raio de transporte, Senhor.

- necessitaram de cobertura. Tragam a bordo, agora! Comece a sequência de defesa - ordenou Edward. - Maldição! Oxalá pudesse ver o que está passando!

O oficial de comunicações sacudiu a cabeça. - Cada frequência da tela de visão é fiscalizada por seus satélites. No mesmo instante em que a ativássemos, saberiam que estamos aqui. As ondas de rádio que enviam em nossa direção se fazem cada vez mais numerosas. Até agora, fomos capazes de desviar. Aí abaixo há uma civilização extremamente avançada. Quanto antes saiamos daqui, melhor.

- Já os temos abordo - interrompeu o engenheiro chefe.

- nos tire da órbita imediatamente -ordenou Edward- Quero me afastar deste planeta agora mesmo. Jasper fica em carregado do comando. Renée, vamos. Podem necessitar atenção médica.

Com seu sangue brotando livremente da ferida do ombro, Bella se derrubou sobre o chão. Caindo sobre seus joelhos, Seth pressionou sua Palma sobre a ferida para estancar o sangue.

- Rápido! -ordenou quando a porta se abriu - necessitamos de um médico!

Tal como lhe tinha ordenado, Kindis dem à'a Eliana estava esperando junto à unidade de transporte. Quando a equipe de exploração se materializou, entrou na sala e se moveu para o Seth. - Sou enfermeira - disse, afastando com uma cotovelada.

O doutor Jacob dom ao'Black entrou na zona de transporte enquanto Eliana terminava de falar.

Seth tentou levantar-se, mas Black lhe cravou no braço com uma agulha hipodérmica. Ele

Caiu imediatamente. O outro ajudante de Black, King dom ao'Royce , silenciou Claire da mesma maneira.

- Isto é ainda melhor do que esperava. Abandone-os. Levaremos a espécime que trouxeram de volta. Depressa, envolvam antes que esse maldito Alalacullen a descubra aqui.

A equipe médica da nave chegou enquanto Black e seus ajudantes abandonavam o transporte com um vulto na lona.

- Apressem-se - ordenou, cabeceando para Seth e Claire. - Estão inconscientes. Levem-nos a unidade médica tão rápido como é possível. Meus ajudantes e eu nos levaremos este espécime que foi apanhado no raio transportador às instalações que tenho aqui na nave. Diga a seu capitão que lhe informarei de meus descobrimentos quando concluir o exame.

A chefe da equipe médica nem sequer lhe ocorreu de questionar. Depois de tudo, o Doutor Black era o Primeiro Presidente da Academia de Ciência. Quem melhor que ele para examinar uma forma de vida de um planeta antes desconhecido? Estava seguro de que a coisa que se estavam levando tinha forma humana, mas levar Seth e Claire à unidade médica era mais importante que ocupar-se de um espécime desconhecido. As mãos do Seth estavam cobertas de sangue.

Edward deixou de andar de um lado para o outro quando Claire e Seth chegaram à unidade médica. Ambos foram despidos a toda pressa e colocados em medibunks.

-Todos os sinais vitais de Claire estão normais - disse a ajudante de Renée. - Não entendo por que está inconsciente. Esta reação nunca foi um efeito colateral do tele transporte.

Renée franziu o cenho. -Seth está igual. Não há nenhuma ferida em nenhum deles. De onde vem tudo este sangue?

Edward deu um passo para a Renée e olhou fixamente aos membros de sua tripulação inconscientes com um gesto preocupado. - Alguma hipótese?

A doutora sacudiu a cabeça. - Não sei. Bree, notou algo insólito no transporte?

- Não, o Doutor Black já os tinha estabilizado. Ele e seus ajudantes levaram a espécime apanhado pelo raio a seu laboratório.

Edward ficou rígido e se girou para o Bree. - Black estava ali? Que espécime? Que aspecto tinha?

- Não sei senhor. Quando chegamos já o tinham envolvido com uma lona do laboratório. Embora parecesse ter forma humana.

Deu-se a volta para a porta. - Maldito Black e seus experimentos sexuais! Renée vem comigo. Se os habitantes desse planeta são humanos, bem pode começar uma guerra.

- Bree, toma umas amostras de sangue e comprova que não haja nada estranho em seus sistemas. Enquanto seus sinais vitais permaneçam normais, deixe-os dormir – ordenou Renée, enquanto seguia Edward para a porta.

Royce fez rodar o corpo de Bella fora da lona e a levantou até deixá-la sobre a mesa de exame. Sem prestar atenção ao sangue que começou a brotar de novo em seu ombro, elevou-lhe os braços por cima da cabeça e prendeu firmemente seus pulsos. Deslocando-se até o final da mesa, abriu-lhe as pernas e prendeu cada lado da mesa. Logo começou a cortar sua roupa metodicamente.

- Está seguro que é uma boa ideia, Doutor? -perguntou Eliana enquanto davam um passo para aproximar-se da mesa onde jazia a mulher. - Não seria melhor esperar até que estejamos de volta na Academia? Ou ao menos até que nos ocupemos de sua ferida?

Um sorriso zombador e faminto apareceu no rosto de Black enquanto acariciava as nádegas de Eliana. - Não, querida minha, não podemos esperar. Alalacullen certamente descobrirá nosso pequeno projeto e a levará. Começaste com a sequência programada no ordenador?

- Sim - respondeu, enquanto seu superior deslizava a mão dentro de sua camisa para lhe beliscar um mamilo.

Black tirou a camisa de Eliana pela cabeça e cavou uma mão sobre seu seio esquerdo. - Maravilhoso. Bem, Royce, o que temos aqui?

- Não sei se é humano -disse Royce respirando pesadamente, as finas janelas de seu nariz batiam as asas enquanto olhava fixamente o corpo nu de Bella- mas certamente é de gênero feminino. -tirou-se a roupa.

Deslizando sua mão para baixo pelo interior das calças de Eliana, Black cavou a mão sobre uma nádega, acariciando-a com os dedos, procurando. Ela se agitou, abrindo as pernas.

Black continuou com sua exploração enquanto voltava seu olhar para a mulher. Estreitando os olhos, contemplou aquele corpo que o destino tinha posto em suas mãos. - Sim, certamente é uma fêmea. Agora vejamos como responde ao mithrin.

Profundamente inundada em seu subconsciente, Bella voltou para dia anterior no laboratório do Doutor Aro.

Bella ofegou quando viu o que jazia sobre as mesas de exame. - Extraterrestres! De onde vieram? -A alegria alagou seu coração. Sabia que os humanos não estavam sozinhos no universo. Aí fora, em algum lugar, havia vida inteligente.

-não lhe interessa. Só está aqui para me ajudar, não para pensar. Prepare sua equipe de gravação e preste atenção! -respondeu bruscamente o Doutor Aro enquanto arrumava o microfone. - Bem, por onde estávamos? Ah, sim. O extraterrestre designado como espécime A mede aproximadamente 1'95 metro e pesa 90 quilogramas. Rosto ligeiramente alargado, afiado por um queixo bicudo. Dois olhos, cor marrom -disse enquanto lhe levantava uma pálpebra- algo grandes com espessas pestanas, um nariz pequeno. Uma boca de lábios finos. Nenhum pelo facial. A pele é muito parecida com a humana, com uma leve tintura marfim. O couro cabeludo está coberto por um fino e curto cabelo marrom, de textura sedosa. Uma orelha a cada lado da cabeça, sem lóbulo e estreitando-se para cima, até terminar em ponta. O ouvido esquerdo parece ter algum tipo de tumor no interior. Não se pode determinar se se trata de um rasgo característico da espécie até que se realize um exame do segundo espécime.

- O pescoço é proporcional ao corpo. Magro de torso com um fino pelo corporal, quase invisível, músculos peitorais algo proeminentes. Dois braços, cada um articulado por um cotovelo. Os braços terminam em umas mãos, cada uma com cinco dedos que incluem um polegar objetável. Duas pernas que se dobram nos joelhos e em sua parte inferior terminam em uns tornozelos; dois pés com cinco dedos cada um. Muito parecido a um humano.

- Genitais, um pênis relativamente pequeno e magro. Um escroto… - Aro franziu o cenho. - Não, está muito atrás, e não há nenhuma conexão com o pênis.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo e fez gestos a Bella de que se aproximasse mais. - Olhe! Uma vulva atrás do pênis! Um hermafrodita? Não se trata de músculos peitorais desenvolvidos; são seios pequenos! Uma espécie capaz de reproduzir-se a partir de indivíduos sozinhos. Assombroso!

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. - Mas doutor. O pênis está localizado diante da vulva. Não poderia fecundar-se. O escroto não está unido. Isto não pode ser um pênis; isto deve ser o clitóris.

O cientista soprou. - Ora! E por que tão alargado?

Não pela primeira vez agradeceu que seu superior imediato fora virtualmente assexual. - Há uma abertura. Deve ser a uretra.

Aro franziu os lábios. - Bem, pode se que tenha razão, mas a evolução não está acostumada ser amável com as espécies cujo processo sexual é tão complicado. Aqui, me ajude a lhe dar a volta. O escroto está tão atrás, que um exame de sua parte traseira deveria arrojar alguma luz sobre o assunto.

Com cuidado, giraram o corpo do extraterrestre.

- Um! O escroto parece estar unido à base da cauda. Interessante, não há nem um cabelo na cauda. Bom, em realidade quase não tem pelos no corpo. Até o pelo púbico é muito fino murmurou Aro distraidamente enquanto sondava o corpo. - Isto é um autêntico quebra-cabeças.

Desligou seu microfone.

Enquanto o doutor lhe dava voltas na cabeça às genitálias do extraterrestre, Bella lhe levantou a cauda. Percorreu com a mão toda sua suave longitude sem cabelo. Dobrou-a, era algo flexível, embora só se dobrasse para frente. Sorriu. Extraterrestres com caudas! Quando alcançou o final da cauda, sua risada se converteu em um cenho. A cauda se alargava aproximadamente a 20'32 cm do final. A diferença das caudas da maior parte dos animais da Terra, esta penetra não terminava em ponta, mas sim, mas bem em uma protuberância, uma protuberância protegida por uma pele adicional, solta sobre ela.

- Doutor, olhe o final da cauda.

Aro agarrou a cauda e olhou fixamente o final.

- O que? Bem, bem, quem teria pensado? -Voltando para o que considerava sua voz profissional, ligou de novo o microfone. - A cauda, aproximadamente de 0'9 a 1'05 metros de longitude, com 5 centímetros de diâmetro, terminando em uma grosa ponta embotada. Já que o ânus está sob a base da cauda, tal e como se esperava, a pequena abertura do final da cauda poderia ser para o fluido seminal. Hipótese? A criatura não tem uma cauda, mas sim, mas bem um pênis muito flexível. Com um pênis tão flexível como o que parece ter, é completamente possível que o extraterrestre possa fecundar-se a se mesmo. Entretanto, a teoria hermafrodita permanecerá em dúvida até que se realize uma dissecação completa.

Girou-se para a Bella.

- Senhorita Swan, chame uma equipe de dissecação.

- Uhhhhhhhhhh.

Bella se deu a volta e olhou fixamente ao extraterrestre. Seus olhos piscaram umas poucas vezes, e logo permaneceram abertos.

- Doutor, está vivo!

Aro cuspiu uma maldição e logo se voltou contra Bella.

- Senhorita Swan, estamos ao bordo de um dos descobrimentos mais assombrosos do século. Pode que inclusive estejamos ajudando a salvar nosso mundo. Quem sabe o que estes extraterrestres planejaram. Este não é momento para andar-se com delicadezas.

- Delicadezas! Trata-se de uma forma de vida inteligente.

Estreitando os olhos, Aro se deu volta para enfrentar-se com ela. - Senhorita Swan é meu laboratório. Posso fazer o que me dê à maldita vontade. A única razão pela que tem este trabalho é que seu pai é um antigo colega. Agora, faça o que lhe digo ou vá-se.

Bella recuperou a consciência com uma sacudida, devido à aguda dor que sentiu na coxa. Gemendo, abriu os olhos.

Três pessoas a estavam olhando, duas com luxúria não dissimulada nos olhos e a terceira com compaixão.

- Quanto tempo demorará a droga fazer efeito? -perguntou Black.

- Só uns minutos - respondeu Royce. - Dei-lhe uma dose completa.

Bella não podia entender nenhuma só palavra do que diziam.

Seu ombro direito estava ardendo, e podia sentir o sangue gotejando lentamente da ferida.

Então um novo fogo se pulverizou por sua corrente sanguínea. A dor e o calor a envolveram. Gemendo, arqueou as costas. Sua virilha e seus mamilos ardiam! Puxou seus braços presos. Tinha que tocar-se!

Abrindo a ferida do ombro que começou a fluir mais sangue.

Soluçando, Bella tentou fechar as pernas contra a ardente pressão de suas vísceras.

Então alguém lhe agarrou o ombro ferido. Deprimiu-se de dor.

Detendo-se ante a entrada da Adega três, Edward pulsou o interruptor da porta. Não passou nada. - Esse bastardo está louco se acredita que pode trocar os códigos das portas.

Renée lhe agarrou o braço. - Cuidado com seu caráter, Edward. Não quererá arruinar os planos de sua família.

Franziu o cenho, mas assentiu bruscamente. Tirando um cartão laranja do cinturão, meteu-a no painel da porta e introduziu a ordem de anulação. A porta se abriu e entraram na adega onde foram saudados pela cena exata que se imaginou. Ambos os ajudantes do Black estavam nus, igual ao humanoide situado sobre a mesa.

Ao afastar Eliana detrás da mesa conseguir jogar uma boa olhada a espécime de Black, Edward sentiu como se alguém lhe tivesse dado um murro no estômago.

Uma mulher, uma mulher maravilhosamente exótica.

Ardente cabelo vermelho caía de um lateral da mesa em uma cascata castanha. Uma pele pálida, que qualquer mulher de sua família invejaria, brilhava sobre a luz do laboratório. Uns seios cheios, com atrativos mamilos, elevavam-se e descendiam com sua áspera respiração. A estreita cintura dava passo a uns quadris arredondados, onde uma salpicava o pelo púbico, igualmente ardente, frisava-se na união de suas coxas. Suas largas pernas se estendiam até o final da mesa.

Uma pressão familiar e pesada explorou na virilha de Edward. Entretanto, o sangue que se encharcava sob seu ombro e gotejava no chão, moderou imediatamente seu ardor.

Andando a pernadas até chegar à mesa, Edward agarrou o braço de Black e lhe fez girar-se com uma sacudida. - Que diabos pensam que estão fazendo?

Com o ódio lhe ardendo nos olhos, Black grunhiu- me Solte Alalacullen. Como uma espécie não identificada de um planeta desconhecido, este ser fica sob a jurisdição da Academia.

Renée se colocou junto a Edward. - Sua aparência é muito humana para ser submetida às provas primárias, e como membro com direito a voto do conselho da Academia, assim o declararei.

Black a olhou iradamente a Renée. - Ainda assim, ainda está sob a jurisdição da Academia, Doutora Dwyer.

- Pode ser -grunhiu Edward, estreitando os olhos- mas está ferida e sangrando. Levo-me isso a Unidade Médica agora mesmo.

- Não tem nenhum direito a fazer isso!

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Tenho todo o direito. Como capitão, tenho o comando sobre cada pessoa que há nesta nave. Gostaria de ler o regulamento da Confederação?

-saia! -grunhiu Black. - Tenho todo o direito ao que se referi à privacidade de minhas próprias habitações.

- Estas não são suas habitações privadas. Isto é uma adega de carga, e nenhum humanoide será transportado a Drakan na adega de carga de minha nave - indicou rotundamente Edward, desatou os pulsos da mulher. Renée já tinha liberado os tornozelos. Sem prestar atenção às quebras de onda de fúria que provinham do homem menor, levantou a mulher em seus braços e dando meia volta, partiu.

Enquanto seus dois inimigos desapareciam pela porta com seu espécime, Black voltou seu ardente olhar para seus ajudantes.

Tanto Royce como Eliana se colocaram sabiamente, situando-se com a mesa entre eles e o zangado capitão.

- Venham, vocês dois - grunhiu Black enquanto tirava seu cinturão. - Necessito que me aliviem.

Os castanhos cabelos espessos da mulher caíram como uma cascata sobre Edward que a carregava para o Centro Médico. Perdida sobre o controle pelo estimulante sexual que tinha sido introduzido em seu sistema, ela ainda tentava lutar entre seus braços, mas a perda de sangue tinha a debilitada bastante, vendo que ele foi capaz de levá-la facilmente.

- Está bastante debilitada – resmungou Renée em um tom preocupado. - Não sei o que faremos para substituir a perda de sangue. Os líquidos comuns não podem ser suficientes.

Edward não disse nada. A expressão atormentada no rosto da mulher não ocultava sua exótica beleza. Seu rosto era mais redondo que de sua gente, seus lábios mais cheios. Seus assombrados olhos castanhos piscaram e se abriram encontrando seu olhar fixamente consciente dele. Sobrancelhas grosas, escuras emolduravam seus olhos enquanto as bem formadas ondas castanhas de seu cabelo contratavam bruscamente com sua pele pálida. Inclusive com o sangue gotejando de seu ombro, estimulava-o como nenhuma outra mulher em muito tempo. Sua vista foi à deriva para seus erguidos mamilos.

Quero-a.

Renée abriu a porta para o Consultório Médico, chamando com voz forte seus ajudantes e pedindo vários aparelhos. - Primeiro antídoto de mithrin. Sinto não saber que quantidade lhe deu - declarou. - Também sinto não conhecer como era antes seu metabolismo. Temos que limpar este ombro profundamente. Bree tire o cabelo da ferida.

A voz de Edward foi aguda. - Não o corte!

Ignorou o olhar inquisitivo nos olhos de Renée se concentrou na mulher. As luzes dirigidas do medibunk registraram um ocupante quando ele deu um passo para trás fora do scanner. Não fez caso do sangue que manchava seu uniforme.

Renée colocou seu estetoscópio sobre o peito da mulher. - Penso que o ritmo cardíaco está muito lento, A respiração é terrivelmente baixa. Acredito que podemos confiar no exame do medibunk para a informação básica. Parece estar dentro dos parâmetros humanos. A respiração e o ritmo cardíaco parecem ser exatos, então todo o resto é provável que esteja correto também.

Edward permaneceu perto dela. - Viverá?

Renée colocou sua mão sobre a frente da mulher. - Não sei. Se não houvesse tanta perda de sangue, diria que teria tido uma boa possibilidade, mas…

- Doutora Dwyer, penso que deveria ver isto.

- Agora não, Bree.

- Em realidade acredito que tem que ver isto - insistiu a jovem.

Renée amaldiçoou e imediatamente se dirigiu ao computador. - O que é isto?

- Pus uma amostra de sangue das mãos do Seth no ordenador e, bom veja-o você mesma.

Depois olhar a tela, Renée deu um olhar a Bree, depois releu os dados. - Impossível

Edward deu um passo aproximando. - O que?

Ignorando-o, Renée tirou o pequeno dispositivo do Terminal do computador. Voltando para seu paciente, com cuidado manchou a dispositivo com o sangue. Colocando no microscópio do computador, introduziu uma ordem.

- Assombroso. Exatamente igual ao sangue Medirian. Não sei o que é ela, mas definitivamente é humano. Bree, quanto sangue Medirian do grupo sanguíneo O positivo temos no armazém?

Procurando os dados no computada assistente respondeu- Três bolsas, e também temos dois ou três Medirians com esse grupo sanguíneo a bordo se isto não for o bastante.

- Introduz um IV imediatamente. -Renée se voltou para o Edward. - Acredito que podemos estar seguros de que viverá.

Edward assentiu e se dirigiu à porta. - Muito bem, estarei no Centro de comando.

Seth recuperou a consciência devagar. Lutando por levantar-se

Renée colocou suas mãos sobre seus ombros, para que não levantasse – deite-se Seth. Há algum tipo de substância química em sua corrente sanguínea que não podemos identificar. Temos que mantê-lo em observação até que o analisemos.

- É um tipo de sedativo - murmurou ainda lutando contra ela. - Deixa que me levante. Temos que ajudar Bella. Black nos surpreendeu quando a transportávamos.

-deitasse! E isto é uma ordem. Se Bella for à mulher que voltou contigo, esta a salvo. Temos ela aqui.

Ele relaxou imediatamente.

Renée girou-se para seu assistente- Informa ao capitão que Seth está acordado.

- Bella salvou nossas vidas -explicou Seth deitado em sua cama- contra as ordens de seus superiores. Merece nosso agradecimento e toda a ajuda que possamos lhe dar.

Renée comprovou seu pulso. - Fizemos todo que podemos Seth. Agora depende dela.

Os olhos do Seth se abriram amplamente. - O que Black lhe fez?

Renée lhe olhou fixamente. Primeiro Edward, agora Seth? Quem é esta mulher?- Resgatamos antes que tivesse a possibilidade de lhe fazerem algo. A ferida que tinha quando subiu a bordo era o que mais nos preocupava.

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou no Centro Médico. Seth tentou levanta-se, mas Edward lhe fez gestos para que permanecesse em sua cama. - Informe.

- Claire reunia espécimes de novelo e eu registrava a atividade sísmica quando um grupo de soldados tropeçou conosco. Por isso posso supor, faziam práticas de guerra noturna. Lutamos contra eles, dessa forma Claire foi ferida. A princípio pensaram que fomos habitantes de seu planeta, até que conseguiram nos dar uma boa olhada, foi quando compreenderam que somos alienígenas, fomos drogados e ficamos inconscientes. Quão seguinte recordo é despertar em uma mesa de exame.

Seth contínuo relatando brevemente como Bella os tinha salvado da dissecação.

- Então, sem a ajuda desta mulher, não teriam sobrevivido?

Seth assentiu com a cabeça. - Correto. Eles planejavam nos dissecar.

Renée ofegou com ultraje. - Dissecação somente por isso, merece qualquer ajuda que podemos dar.

- Os Alalacullens sempre pagam suas dívidas - declarou Edward brandamente.

Novamente abriu-se a porta. Black entrou mostrando uma careta desdenhosa em seu rosto. - A espécime viverá?

Edward se deteve frente a ele. - Não é necessário aqui.

- Ah, mas tenho direito de estar aqui. Esta é uma nova forma de vida. Até que esteja corretamente classificada, pertence à Academia de Ciência. Como Primeiro Presidente, tomo como interesse pessoal.

Renée pôs sua mão sobre o braço do Edward, fazendo-o calar. - perdeu muito sangue, Black. Não estamos seguros de que sobreviva. Não há nada mais que possamos fazer no momento.

Observando as leituras sobre o medibunk, Black grunhiu. - Espero ser notificado se sua condição mudar. Recorde que pessoalmente assumo a classificação desta criatura. Não tente contradizer minha decisão. A lei me apoia. - Dando a volta, partiu do Centro Médico, sorrindo em silêncio de forma muito satisfatória.

A mão de Renée permaneceu no braço do Edward. - Tem razão. A lei o apoia.

- Sua experiência será pior que a minha - resmungou Seth. - Meus captores não planejavam me torturar antes de me matar.

- O clã Alalacullen contraiu uma dívida que será paga - Declarou Edward firmemente. - Esta é minha nave. Enquanto estejamos no espaço, minhas decisões anulam todo o resto.

- É certo –Disse Renée - mas não posso mantê-la no Centro Médico. Tampouco posso seguir manipulando o medibunk. Black notará que sua condição melhora e mantendo-a sedada se atrasará seu processo de recuperação.

- Troca a de lugar.

Renée se ocupou ela mesma de assistir a seu paciente. - Como Primeiro Presidente, Black pode ter acesso a qualquer lugar desta nave. Excede em categoria a cada um de nós. Entretanto, há dois sítios onde não se atreve a ir.

Passado os dedos por seu cabelo. - O alojamento de Alice. Se ela não tivesse um bebê, o pediria.

O tranquilo olhar de Renée observava seu rosto. -Não estava pensando nas habitações de Alice, Edward. Pensava nas tuas.

Ele ficou rígido. - As minhas?

- Esse é ele único outro lugar onde Black não se atreve a ir. Sei que isto te causasse moléstias -contínuo, tentando calibrar a enigmática expressão de Edward- mas esse é o único lugar onde seremos capazes de protegê-la. Colocaremos no pequeno quarto situado dentro de suas habitações. Meu pessoal e eu nos ocuparemos de seu cuidado. Não te dará nem conta que está lá.

Os braços de Edward cruzaram sobre seu peito, Edward olhou fixamente Renée. Terei a esta mulher alienígena. Abrigaras-me com seu ardente cabelo ao redor de meu corpo nu até que me faça explodi de êxtase. Finalmente, falou. - Muito bem, mas só você a atenderá. Black poderia intimidar a seus técnicos, e não quero uma quebra de onda interminável de gente perambulando dentro e fora.

- Obrigado, Edward. Paga sua dívida e faz um grande serviço à humanidade. Black não quer admiti-lo, mas a mulher é tão humana como nós. Qualquer propósito que tenha, não será muito agradável para o planeta de onde provém esta mulher.

Depois de um breve assentimento, Edward partiu do Centro Médico.

De seu medibunk, Seth tinha escutado silenciosamente a conversação entre a doutora e seu capitão. Com os efeitos do sedativo desaparecidos já de seu sistema, sentia-se muito mais forte. O sorriso satisfeito no rosto da doutora fez que comentasse- Este é o trabalho mais fino de manipulação que vi em muito tempo, doutora.

Ela riu. - Aqueles de nossa raça que levam sozinho os genes masculinos geralmente são mais facilmente manipulados. Edward é mais perspicaz que a maioria dos machos, mas, aplicando o incentivo correto, ele também é suscetível.

Seth sorriu abertamente. - E você obviamente encontrou o incentivo perfeito.

Renée seguiu rindo, mas explicou em forma mais solene. - Edward esteve imerso completamente nas empresas de sua família durante os passados sete anos. Embora ele nunca o dissesse, não é feliz. Possivelmente se seu irmão Emmet tivesse filhos, poderia jogar com seus sobrinhos…

Seth entrelaçou seus dedos detrás de sua cabeça. - Nunca me pareceu que estivesse descontente com sua vida.

Renée sacudiu sua cabeça. - Já não persegue tão ativamente às mulheres.

- Ele não tem por que - resmungou Seth.

Suas gargalhadas encheram o centro médico. – Só porque as mulheres caem a seus pés e se leva a maior parte delas à cama, não significa que seja feliz. Além disso, praticou a abstinência desde que deixamos Drakan.

Seth negou com cabeça. – Nunca coabita com membros de sua tripulação

Renée cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. - Em cada lugar onde nos detivemos, evitou às mulheres.

As sobrancelhas do Seth se elevaram. Nenhum Drakian maior de idade praticava abstinência.

-Embora, agora esta mulher –prosseguiu Renée- despertou seu interesse. Permitiu-lhe ficar em seus quartos. Normalmente, simplesmente poria guardas fora do Centro Médico e negaria o acesso a Black. Nunca se importara com as leis e os regulamentos.

- Então, forçasse a situação, né?

Renée olhou fixamente Seth que sorria abertamente. - mostra-se bastante impertinente com seu oficial superior, tenente.

-Só porque é minha Tia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04

Bella abriu seus olhos e tentou focar na débil luz acima dela. Franzindo o cenho, levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Onde estava? A última coisa que lembrava era de esta na clareira com os alienígenas

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Alienígenas e soldados.

Uma lembrança de Demetri lhe apontando uma arma lampejou ante seus olhos.

Seu temperamento inflamou. - Aquele filho de uma cadela! Deu-me um tiro! O que foi que fiz? Diabos Foi ele quem tentou me violentar!

Outra vez olhou ao redor do pequeno quarto. Nada parecia familiar. Onde estava? Contínuo tentando lembra.

Um feixe de luz brilhante. Seth! Tinha agarrado seu braço e a empurrado para aquela brilhante luz.

O sangue fugiu de seu rosto. Meu deus! Devo está em uma espaçonave.

Sentiu o coração querendo sair boca. Uma espaçonave? Santo Deus! O que iria fazer?

Cerrando o os dentes, acalmou sua respiração e controlar o pânico, com os punhos apertados. - não vou deixar o pânico me dominar não gritarei, nem chorarei como uma estupida heroína de novela mexicana. Posso superar isto. Superarei isto!

Sentou-se e imediatamente grunhiu com a pontada de dor em seu ombro. como ficara tão mal? Movendo-se devagar, com cuidado levantou seus braços e pernas. Moveram-se segundo as ordens de seu cérebro, embora sentisse certa debilidade em seu ombro direito.

Exceto a atadura branca que cobria sua ferida, estava nua. – demônios onde estará minha roupa?

Enrolando o lençol ao redor de seu corpo, Bella balançou suas pernas sobre a cama e se levantou. Caminhando com cuidado, conservou seu equilíbrio e sentiu uma leve rigidez em suas pernas. Quanto tempo teria estado inconsciente?

Bella segurou mais forte o lençol sobre os braços e caminhou para a porta. Tentativamente, colocou sua palma na marca que estava no meio. Esta se deslizou com um sussurro leve, revelando um quarto vazio.

Quando deu cautelosamente um passo por volta do quarto maior, o assobio tranquilo da porta que se fechou atrás dela ocasionou que se girasse. Uma marca idêntica a que estava no outro lado também estava neste. Pressionando sua palma contra ela, suspirou de alívio quando a porta se deslizou e se abriu novamente. Ao menos poderia retornar a onde estava. Mas que era isto, um refúgio ou uma jaula?

Dando a volta uma vez mais, Bella examinou seu entorno. Este quarto era muito maior, com escasso mobiliário, mas o que parecia cômodo. Uma mesa com dez cadeiras estava a um lado enquanto um sofá, uma poltrona e uma pequena mesa estavam do outro lado. Uma planta grande, com pálidas folhas azuis e flores de um tom mais escuro de azul, encontravam-se ao lado de uma porta fechada a sua direita. Entretanto, a enorme janela sobre a parede em sua frente foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Havia certa classe de cortinas, completamente abertas. Mas para fora da janela não havia nada, absolutamente nada.

Bella assombrada se aproximou da janela, apoiando suas mãos contra ela, e tentando ver na escuridão. Um ponto diminuto de luz podia ser visto ao longe, para baixo, mas este piscou quando o olhou fixamente. - OH meu Deus, -gemeu- estou em uma espaçonave! Onde está a Terra? Como chego em casa? - Congelada no lugar, com seus pensamentos bulindo vertiginosamente, não ouviu a porta que se abriu atrás dela.

Esfregando seu queixo enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, realmente precisava barbear, seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para a figura que estava de pé ante a janela. Detido na metade da habitação observou fixamente à mulher com quem tinha dançado eroticamente em seus sonhos durante a semana. Estava de pé de costas para ele, com uma manta cobrindo-a desde seu peito até seus joelhos. Seu selvagem cabelo, fluindo como cascata até seus quadris.

Uma imagem mental daquelas suaves chama envolta ao redor de seu corpo explodiu em sua mente.

- Então, finalmente despertaste.

Bella congelou. Não estava sozinha. Deu a volta devagar e ofegou ante a visão. O homem com quem compartilhava o espaço estava completamente nu. Uma imagem de Seth e Claire quando jaziam inconscientes e nus sobre as mesas do laboratório atravessou sua mente. De muitas formas, este homem se parecia muito com eles. Tinha o mesmo tom de pele, olhos amendoados, o nariz e os lábios finos. Suas orelhas eram mais bicudas e seu cabelo mais groso, mais espesso, de um tom café escuro, parecia seda. Era mais alto que Seth, só uns poucos centímetros por debaixo dos dois metros dez. Entretanto, aí, terminavam as semelhanças.

Uma vistosa tatuagem que parecia algum tipo de dragão aparecia na parte superior de seu ombro direito. Seu peito bem desenvolvido terminava em uma magra cintura. Suas pernas eram mais largas e também mais musculosas que as de Seth.

Entretanto, o mais evidente, era a diferença em seus órgãos genitais. Um comprido e grosso pênis saía de um ninho de pelos púbico escuro e atrativo. Tinha cauda. Podia vê-la pendurando entre suas pernas. Mas realmente era uma cauda, não um comprido pênis. Este homem definitivamente não era hermafrodita!

Quando Bella o olhou, seu pênis despertou e começou a elevar-se.

Com medo se pegou ainda mais contra a janela. Percorreu seu corpo com o olhar até encontrar uns escuros olhos rodeados por espessas e escuras pestanas, os olhos não tentaram ocultar sua diversão ou o interesse. Um formoso e branco sorriso relampejo em seu rosto enquanto ambas as mãos acomodavam seu cabelo detrás de suas orelhas. Os músculos de seu peito se agitaram quando falou.

- É uma mulher muito formosa.

Ela tragou saliva e agarrou a manta mais forte. O tom musical era igual à de Seth, mas a voz era muito mais rica, mais profunda, muito mais… masculina.

O mais importante é que não pôde entender nenhuma palavra do que disse.

Sua imaginação abasteceu de combustível seu pânico, Bella esmagou-se ainda mais contra a janela. O que lhe dizia? Ele a entenderia como Seth? Por que estava nu? Que fazia ela aqui? Tinha sido sequestrada para o sexo? Eram verdadeiras todas aquelas horripilantes historia que havia em torno do sexo alienígena naqueles documentários sensacionalistas de baixa qualidade?

Ele falou outra vez.

- Vem, faz o amor comigo. Envolve seu cabelo ao redor de meu corpo, enquanto sugo formosos seios. Quando finalmente entra em ti, gritará de prazer.

Bella não tinha ideia do que lhe havia dito, mas quase se deprime de alívio quando deu a volta para afastar-se dela. Seguiu olhando-o com cautela enquanto cruzava a grandes passos até um painel fixo na parede, apertou um botão, e falou no que parecia um intercomunicador, indubitavelmente sobre ela. Chamava Seth? Por favor, que deixassem vir o Seth.

Em uns minutos, a luz em cima da porta cintilou. Quando esta se abriu, uma mulher, ao menos uma pessoa que parecia uma mulher, entrou e se dirigiu ao homem. Bella era incapaz de seguir a conversação, mas obviamente falavam dela. O que a assombrou foi à despreocupação que ambos mostraram para sua nudez. Esta gente andava sempre nua? Deus, em que lugar tinha se metido?

- Pensei que lhe foste inserir um tradutor.

Renée se encolheu de ombros.

- O vou fazer, mas não podia fazê-lo antes que despertasse. Tenho que saber que foi inserido corretamente.

Ambos se giraram para a Bella.

Quando Bella compreendeu que tinham deixado de falar e a olhavam com espera, seu queixo se elevou. Não surtarei. Não surtarei.

- Bem, o que se supõe que devo dizer? Não esperarem que me ponha histérica, onde estou? Isto é algo rotineiro para vocês? É óbvio que estou em algum tipo de espaçonave - exclamou. Expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta foi à única forma que encontrou para controlar seu pânico.

- Tem espírito – disse Renée, tentando analisar Bella por sua expressão e linguagem corporal enquanto a mulher mais jovem se apertava mais forte o lençol contra seu corpo e seguia olhando nervosamente Edward. - Edward, acredito que sua cultura é um pouco mais conservadora que a nossa. Vá por te um pouco de roupa. Esta deixando-a nervosa.

Pensativamente, Edward olhou fixamente à mulher. Seu olhar a fez tremer ainda mais, e quando deu um passo para ela, seu rosto empalideceu intensamente.

Renée agarrou seu braço.

- Os experimentos científicos são meu campo, Edward. Deixa de assustar a pobre garota!

Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Sim, Doutora. -Dando a volta, desapareceu pela porta detrás dele.

Bella o olhou fixamente, cativada apesar de seu medo. Era formoso, para ser um alienígena. Tinha um grande traseiro. E ela obteve uma clara visão de sua cauda. Esta era uma extensão de sua coluna vertebral, alcançava quase até o chão. Para que servia em seu mundo uma cauda?

Uma imagem daquela cauda movendo-se pouco a pouco subindo ao longo de sua coxa nua a fez tremer.

Seu sentido comum se reafirmou rapidamente. Merda, Bella, freou seus pensamentos. Poderia ser uma prisioneira por tudo o que sabe. O que acontece se estiver alguém como Aro a bordo?

Reunindo sua coragem, Bella deu a volta para confrontar à mulher. Ela era mais velha que o homem, seus traços mais andróginos. Provavelmente era hermafrodita como Seth, e mais acessível do que o homem nu tinha sido. As leves rugas ao redor de sua boca e olhos, davam reflexo de uma pessoa que sorria frequentemente. Seu loiro cabelo o reluzia em um estilo curto, chique. A roupa que levava era de manga larga e fluída até o chão. Era elegante e composta em cada linha, mas o inequívoco estetoscópio sobre seu sutiã fez que o temor de Bella diminuísse um pouco, mais que seu aspecto. Tinha que ser uma doutora.

Fazendo gestos á Bella para que a seguisse, a mulher lhe assinalou o caminho de volta pro quarto pequeno. Depois que entrou, a mulher pôs a mão sobre a porta para fechá-la e falou.

- Agora que Edward desapareceu possivelmente me prestará mais atenção.

Franzindo o cenho, Bella negou com a cabeça, cansada de ser incapaz de entender alguém. Apontando para se mesma, disse - Bella.

A mulher lhe fez gestos para que se sentasse na cadeira e falou outra vez.

- Sei que está frustrada, mas remediaremos isso em uns segundos. -Introduziu a mão em seu bolso, e tirou um pequeno objeto, abrindo a mão, colocou algo sobre a ponta de seu dedo. Apartando o cabelo da Bella, colocou seu dedo no orifício de seu ouvido esquerdo e lhe deu um ligeiro empurrão. O objeto se introduziu no ouvido da Bella e se aderiu a seu tímpano.

- Agora, que tal?

Com os olhos dilatados, Bella ofegou - O que fez?

-Inseri uma gema Medirian em seu ouvido. Não se preocupe; não te fará mal. Funciona como um tradutor para seu anfitrião, mas não temos nem ideia como faz, mesmo que os melhores cientistas de três planetas passaram os últimos cinquenta anos estudando. A princesa Alicelinlalissa estará mais do que feliz de te contar a história inteira, estou segura disso - disse a doutora enquanto se sentava na cama- mas agora mesmo, deve ter muitas perguntas.

Apertando as pontas do lençol a seu peito, Bella perguntou - Quem é você? E onde estou?

- Doutora Dwyer dem à'a Renée. Chame-me de Renée. Estas em uma nave de carga de investigação A Restauração.

- Onde estamos?

- Para uma posição exata, terá que perguntar à navegante ou ao capitão. Realmente sei que estamos aproximadamente a quatro meses e meio de distância de Drakan.

Até agora bem, pensou. - Drakan?

- Nosso planeta.

- Quão longe da Terra estamos?

- Terra?

Bella controlou sua impaciência. - A Terra é o nome de meu planeta.

- Que nome tão modesto - refletiu a doutora. - Para ser exata, novamente, teria que perguntar a um perito. Estivemos viajando aproximadamente uma semana, então é indubitável que estamos a vários milhões de anos luz.

Bella sentiu que o sangue ia aos pés. Vários milhões de anos luz!- Mas… como chegarei em casa?

- Temia que chegasse este momento – disse Renée com cuidado.

Bella tragou e piscou para evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorregar por seu rosto. - Momento? A que se refere?

A doutora acariciou seu ombro, mas Bella se afastou dela. Forçando-se por afastar o sentimento de impotência e incerteza de sua mente, piscou novamente e lutou por tragar suas lágrimas. Gritos não foram servir. Tinha que conter-se. E definitivamente não podia permitir que estes alienígenas a assustassem! Primeiro precisava averiguar o que fariam com ela.

Suspirando, abraçou-se forte e reuniu seus dispersos pensamentos. - Estão bem Seth e Claire?

A surpresa se desenhou No rosto da doutora que simplesmente a olhou fixamente um momento.

- Estão bem, verdade?

- Estão bem. Estou surpreendida de que fosse capaz de aprender seus nomes. Eles, certamente tinham tradutores, entenderam tudo o que disse.

- Não é difícil entender o nome assinalando sobre a gente mesmo e pronunciando-o

A doutora sorriu. - Maravilhoso, tem senso de humor.

- É isto ou ceder ante a histeria, e não acredito que o cavalheiro na outra habitação apreciaria isso.

Renée sorriu ante a mulher mais jovem. Que garota tão ardilosa, Introduzindo Edward na conversação com tanta inocência. Assim estava mais interessada nele do que queria admitir. - Tem razão. Seu nome é Bella?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Se quisesse sobreviver a esta viajem com sua saúde mental intacta, necessitava informação. - Sim, Isabella Mary Swan, mas prefiro Bella. Quem é esse homem? É isto parte de sua habitação? Por que estou aqui? Fui ferida. Como é que não estou na seção médica da nave?

Renée suspirou. Bella certamente acertou em um ponto. - É o Capitão Alalacullen dom ao'Edward. Sua família possui esta e outras numerosas naves. E, sim, este quarto é parte da habitação do capitão, quanto porque está aqui em vez do Centro Médico… Bem, há complicações com sua presença.

Deprimindo-se, Bella suspirou. - A gente desta nave me faz responsável pelo que quase aconteceu com Seth e Claire. Teria sido melhor se Seth me tivesse deixado lá.

Colocando seus dedos sobre o queixo de Bella, Renée levantou a cabeça da mulher mais jovem até encontrar seus olhos. - Cada membro desta equipe tem uma dívida de gratidão contigo por salvar a vida de Seth e Claire, e não vacilarão em dizê-lo, sobre tudo eu, já que Seth é meu sobrinho. Não, todos os membros da equipe sentem gratidão para ti, Bella. O problema são os passageiros, em particular, o Doutor Jacob dom ao'Black.

- por quê?

- É uma longa história.

Ela tirou seu queixo da mão de Renée. - Não vou a nenhuma parte, e mereço saber o que está acontecendo.

Renée se levantou e suspirou. - Realmente merece uma explicação completa. Espero que te encontre cômoda.

- Espere um segundo e o estarei - disse Bella enquanto se trocava da cadeira à esquina da cama e se recostava contra a parede. - me conte.

Renée se deslizou para baixo na cadeira. - Fundada antes que os cientistas de Drakan descobrissem o poder que nos permite vagar livremente pela galáxia, a Academia de Ciência foi criada para servir ao gênero humano. Seus membros se concentraram em descobrir a cura para diferentes enfermidades, o descobrimento de novas sementes para assegurar colheitas maiores, e outros modos de usar todas nossas tecnologias sem danificar nosso meio ambiente.

Depois de que Bella assentiu, a doutora continuou. - De alguns satélites que tínhamos arrojado antes em nossos programas espaciais, riscamos um mapa dos planetas em nosso sistema solar. Depois de que alcançamos as viagens interplanetárias, enviamos uma expedição ao planeta que circula sobre nosso sol exatamente em frente de nós, Mediria um planeta cuja superfície é a 90% de água, e tirou o chapéu que estava habitado. Os Medirians são capazes de respirar tanto ar como água e cientificamente são quase tão avançadas como nós. O que é mais, mesmo que não são exatamente como nós, são humanos.

- Quanta demora só para me dizer isso - Tenha paciência –Disse Renée gentilmente. - Quero que no só entendas o que passa, mas também o porque.

-Terei continue. Disse Bella entre os dentes cerrados

- Os Medirians são gente amistosa e nos receberam com entusiasmo - seguiu a doutora. - Os Tratados foram assinados e o comércio estabelecido. Como nossas viagens espaciais eram cada vez, mas avançados, estabelecemos sistemas de transporte entre nossos dois planetas. Agora, estas viagens tomam menos de uma hora de um lado ao outro.

- Dado que a vida humana foi encontrada em outro planeta em nosso próprio sistema solar, a Academia concluiu que esta também poderia existir em outros lugares. Uma vez que as viaje espaciais foram aperfeiçoadas, a Academia, que durante anos tinha adquirido muito poder em nosso governo, ordenou que devêssemos averiguar tudo possível em relação à vida humana em outros planetas. Esta ordem foi formulada para a melhora da raça humana. A Academia sentiu que a gente de todos os planetas poderia ajudá-los uns aos outros a melhorar a qualidade de vida. E durante anos, isto é o que praticamos. Conforme passava o tempo, durante nossas explorações, descobrimos outros três planetas com vida humana, dois tão avançados tecnicamente como o nosso e outro satisfeito com sua vida rural. Pode aprender as histórias destes planetas nos arquivos dos computadores em seus momentos livres.

- Faz aproximadamente 150 anos, a Academia começou a trocar. Um pequeno grupo de membros procurou realizar algumas mudanças no regulamento, ao princípio eram sozinhas pequenas coisas. Entretanto, como sua partida atraiu mais membros, mais mudanças radicais foram postos em prática. Todas as pessoas vivendo nesses cinco planetas foram reconhecidas como humanos. Entretanto, a vida indígena nos planetas recém-descobertos teria que ter certos critérios.

Renée se removeu em sua cadeira. - Ao princípio, estes novos critérios não alarmaram a muitas pessoas. Eram amplos e cada um dos cinco planetas tinha as condições requeridas. Entretanto, quando encontramos um novo planeta com o que aparentemente era vida humana, aprendemos da pior maneira quais eram esses novos critérios.

A expressão da doutora se obscureceu. - Faz cinco anos, um planeta foi descoberto no lado oposto, frente à galáxia do teu. Seus habitantes eram humanoides em certa forma. Quando um deles se ofereceu para que lhe inseríssemos um transmissor, descobrimos que eram extremamente inteligentes. Chamavam seu planeta Wafhkte. A Academia de ciência, perguntou-lhe se estaria disposto a oferecer-se para umas provas na espaçonave. Já que sua gente tinha sido tratada com respeito, a pessoa que tinha recebido o transmissor aceitou com a condição que duas de sua gente estivessem pressentem como testemunhas.

- logo que ele e os outros voluntários subiram à nave, todos foram drogados. Um deles foi dissecado imediatamente. Ao outro lhe realizaram uma exploração eletrônica cerebral que o deixou em um estado vegetativo. Ao último lhe deram mithrin.

Os olhos da Bella se abriram horrorizados. O que lhes tinha passado a aqueles alienígenas desconhecidos era quase igual ao que tinha passado no laboratório do Doutor Aro. Com voz muito baixa, perguntou- O que é mithrin?

Movendo suas pernas, Renée suspirou. Esfregando seus braços, caminhava de um lado a outro do pequeno quarto. - Nós os Drakians são muito abertos a respeito de nossa sexualidade e extremamente hedonísticos. Pensamos que nada tem de mau, estar em nossas habitações nus, inclusive se se apresentam convidados, é obvio se forem amigos próximos. –O rosto de Bella, refletiu sua incredulidade com um débil sorriso- Penso que isto não é considerado um comportamento normal em seu planeta depois de ver seu óbvio desconforto com a nudez de Edward.

Depois de que Bella assentiu, Renée prosseguiu com sua explicação. - Sei que estava presente no exame do Seth, então sabe que é hermafrodita capaz de autofecundar-se. Há uma razão para isto, e, novamente, é algo que pode investigar mais tarde. Aproximadamente a metade de nossa população é hermafrodita, me incluindo. Mas, como se que viu o Edward, direi que a outra metade é de um só sexo aproximadamente a metade são varões e a outra metade fêmea.

Com um débil sorriso, Renée prosseguiu. - Os Drakians desfrutam da cópula sexual a um nível que não tem igual em nenhum outro planeta. Assim que o mithrin é um afrodisíaco muito capitalista que funciona só com os Drakians. Um dos novos critérios da Academia para o resto da humanidade é a tolerância e a aceitação do mithrin. Os seres humanos, quando estão sob a influência da droga, têm, mas ânsias sexuais e os prazeres aumentam. Não pensamos que isto teria efeitos adversos sobre outros já que nos experimentos que fizemos com os animais nada passou exceto um aumento do apetite sexual durante um curto tempo. Mas isto nunca tinha sido provado em outra forma de vida claramente inteligente até os Wafhkte.

Bella apertou seu lençol tão forte, que se fez mal em suas mãos. - O que aconteceu?

- O Wafhkte se voltou temporalmente louco. Pior ainda, escapo e assassinou aproximadamente a uma dúzia de sua gente, sobre tudo às fêmeas e a seus descendentes. Os outros conseguiram dominá-lo e refreá-lo até que passado o efeito do mithrin. Então lhes conto o que tinha passado a seus companheiros. Nossa equipe de exploração logo que pôde escapar e salvar suas vidas.

- Mas…

Renée sustentou sua mão. - Por favor, me deixe terminar. Então responderei a suas perguntas. O resultado mais horroroso deste incidente foi o fato de que o Primeiro Presidente da Academia de Ciência apresentou um relatório que declara que os habitantes do Wafhkte não são humanos, e que se encontrou que seu planeta não era importante. Desde mais está dizer, que muitos membros da Academia e o Conselho Dirigente de nosso planeta se horrorizaram. As raças humanas nos outros planetas pensaram o mesmo. Infelizmente, a fração que iniciou estes experimentos esta firmemente afiançada na estrutura de poder da Academia. Até que nós possamos expulsá-los, seus mandatos para a identificação de quem são humanos e quem não, é ainda a regra. Assim chegamos à posição em que estas.

Bella tragou saliva. -O que me estas dizendo?

- Oficialmente, Bella, não é humana - disse Renée com voz triste. - Até que não passe as provas requeridas não será reconhecida como tal.

- Não pode realizar as provas e terminar com isto? Ou não sou suficientemente "humana" para ser provada?

Um comovedor sorriso cruzou o rosto da doutora. - Certamente Bella, é humana. Pela ferida em seu ombro, era necessário te dar uma transfusão de sangue. Esperávamos encontrar alguma compatibilidade depois de tudo, parece humana, analisamos uma amostra de seu sangue. Não pode imaginar nossa surpresa ao descobrir que seu sangue é exatamente igual à dos Medirians. Isto por si mesmo demonstra sua humanidade além de qualquer sombra de dúvida. Faz cinquenta anos, esta compatibilidade de sangue teria sido suficiente.

Bella sentiu seu estomago revolto. Perguntou- Agora o que se necessita?

- Há certo número de provas, mas só precisa acontecer o 75% delas. Entretanto, deve aceitar uma injeção de mithrin em seu corpo. A dosagem é tal que estaria sexualmente insaciável em onde quer que esteja de quatro a oito horas, e a maioria, se não ser que todos os membros da equipe que te estivesse examinando teriam relações sexuais contigo. Uma vez que a dosagem terminasse, seria submetida a uma exploração cerebral para determinar o coeficiente de inteligência. Depois lhe fariam um exame físico, que incluiria a cópula sexual sem mithrin. Se suas respostas não forem satisfatórias, poderia ser declarada não humana.

Estremecendo-se, Bella empalideceu. - Como pode pessoas decente deixar que isto aconteça?

A voz de Renée se escutou cansada. – As pessoas decentes não deixou que isto acontecesse, Bella. Quase todos os que tinham denunciado esta política estiveram ausentes da reunião que o ratificou. Fomos enganados, muito ingenuamente. Olhe, meu marido era o Primeiro Presidente da Academia da Ciência imediatamente antes da derrota Wafhkte. As sessões legislativas estavam detidas durante três dias, e a Academia estava em recesso. Meu marido e eu tínhamos ido a nossas férias anuais, como a maior parte de nossos aliados na Academia. Enquanto estávamos longe, Jacob dom ao'Black, o Segundo Presidente, chamou uma reunião de emergência. Meu marido foi deposto como o Primeiro Presidente, e as Provas novas para a Humanidade foram passadas. Inclusive embora tivéssemos recebido uma mensagem de emergência, tivéssemos chegado muito tarde para acautelar o dano. Tudo o que nós pudemos fazer foi modificar algumas prova e exigências inferiores aos 75%.

Lutando por controlar os tremores que sacudiam seu corpo, Bella perguntou- Não estava a outras pessoas, em seu planeta contra esta nova política, ou a Academia faz as leis?

Outra vez, Renée suspirou. - A população em geral não tem nenhuma opinião na determinação da política da Academia, tampouco Black tentou interferir com as leis de Drakan. Nossa raça é muito sexual. A maior parte da população não vê nada mau com as provas sexuais.

- Mas não tem que dizer à Academia que estou aqui - disse Bella, com um tom de voz esperançado. - Somente me leve para casa?

- Desejaria que isto fosse tão simples. Seth decidiu te trazer a bordo devido ao perigo para ti em seu planeta. Black sabe que está aqui e fará tudo o que este em seu poder para te recuperar.

- me recuperar?

-Quando foi transportada à nave, Black estava esperando. Deu-lhes sedativos tanto a Seth como a Claire e se apropriou de ti antes que nosso próprio pessoal médico chegasse. Só nos demos conta de sua presença, porque um ajudante de meu pessoal mencionou que Black e seus ajudantes levavam um vulto a seu laboratório. O Mithrin já tinha sido administrado, mas Edward e eu chegamos antes que a droga pudesse fazer efeito. E como tinha sido ferida, tivemos meios para leva-la ao Centro Médico onde administramos o antídoto. Depois de tudo, estávamos seguros de que realmente sobreviveria. Não podia negar acesso a Black ao Centro Médico para fiscalizar seu progresso. Assim que o julgasse que estava bem, poderia ter caído novamente em suas mãos. É por isso que está aqui.

- Aqui?

-Na habitação do Capitão. Black não se atreve a vir aqui. O Alalacullens o odeia com paixão incrível. Edward cuidará de ti, sem nenhuma outra razão que frustrar Black.

As lágrimas que tinha estado lutando por conter se deslizaram pelas bochechas de Bella. - Mas o que passará quando chegarmos a seu planeta? Não posso ficar nesta nave, nestas habitações para sempre!

Renée se permitiu mostrar sua fadiga. –Não sei Bella, sinceramente não sei. Mas demorara meses para chegar a Drakan, e isto nos dará tempo suficiente para pensar em um plano.

Fechando os olhos, Bella se inclinou para trás contra a parede. As lágrimas deslizando-se silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

Renée se aproximou e lhe acariciou seu ombro. - Não se procure - lhe disse brandamente. - Não permitiremos que nada lhe aconteça . Inclusive poderemos perguntar à família da Princesa Alicelinlalissa se te poderia conceder santuário em Mediria. Black tem muitos inimigos nos cinco planetas conhecidos. Manteremos a salva.

Bella soou o nariz e limpou as lágrimas com uma ponta do lençol. - Mas quando irei para casa? Poderei alguma vez ver minha família outra vez?

Os olhos da doutora se abriram desmesuradamente, soltando sua mão. - Tem um marido? Filhos?

- Não, mas meus pais se preocuparão comigo.

- Os filhos certamente teriam complicado este assunto - Murmurou Renée enquanto o alívio fluía em seu corpo. - Também é mau que não esteja grávida. Levando um bebe em seu ventre certamente atrasaria as provas se não as cancelasse definitivamente.

Bella não disse nada. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados enquanto as lágrimas seguiam caindo descontroladas por suas bochechas. Apertou a manta novamente contra seu corpo.

Renée se levantou e se estirou. Realmente tinha que dormir. Mas primeiro, tinha que cuidar de Bella. - Tenta dormir. Se quiser, posso dá-lhe um sedativo. Podemos falar mais quando despertar. Somente recorda que está completamente à salva aqui.

Com os olhos fechados, Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Era uma prisioneira. Quem teria acreditado possível? Todas aquelas reportagens sensacionalistas e suas asquerosas histórias sobre sexo alienígena. Verdadeiramente existiam. Uma explosão de risada histérica apareceu em seus lábios. Não sentiu a agulha que com cuidado foi inserida em seu braço, tampouco se deu conta quando caiu em sono profundo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3

Edward moveu o vinho em seu copo e olhou fixamente para a escuridão do espaço. Quando Renée saiu do quarto da mulher alienígena, caminhou para o pequeno armário.

- Ouviu tudo?

Verteu-lhe a bebida. - Não o bastante para emitir uma opinião.

Renée elevou o copo a seu nariz e saboreou o buquê do vinho. Então bebeu uns goles. - Um dia, simplesmente deve-me dizer como é conseguiste falar com os Deslossians e obter este vinho de vandanug. Ninguém mais pode conseguir algo tão bom.

- E ninguém poderá respondeu com um sorriso. - Mas a respeito da mulher, o que acha?

Renée bebeu mais do vinho, suspirando. - Simplesmente é alguém que estava tentando fazer algo decente por outro ser inteligente e foi apanhada no meio de algo que nunca suspeitou Me convenceu, faria o mesmo sem importar que espécies tivessem descoberto seu primeiro planeta. Trazendo-a aqui, pusemo-la em igual ou maior perigo de que teria em seu próprio planeta.

Edward tomou seu copo e bebeu o resto de seu vinho. - O que fará Black se conseguir pega-la?

A voz d Renée soou grave- Se aproveitará de ter uma espécie não identificada em seu poder. Submetera-la a cada prova sexual que possa inventar seja sancionado ou não. Então, haverá um acidente no qual ela não sobreviverá, as provas demonstrarão estar inconclusas, e ele enviará outra expedição a seu planeta para obter mais espécimes. Sua humanidade terá que ser reconhecida no futuro, mas nós teremos ganhado como inimigo um planeta inteiro.

Murmurando uma maldição em voz baixa, Edward deixou cair seu copo. - Os outros planetas de nossa federação não aprovarão as ações de Black. Exigirão uma contabilidade que é impossível de obter desde que é Presidente da Academia assim como um membro de nosso Concelhio Governante. Esses membros em sua escravidão o sustentarão custe o que custar.

- Significará o fim de quase toda a cooperação interplanetária que obtivemos até este momento - Renée estava de acordo. - Black retrocederá a maré do progresso, tanto como o queira.

O punho de Edward deu um golpe no armário. - Esse maldito idiota. Como pode sequer imaginar que os outros membros da Federação permitirão estender alegremente a destruição sobre a galáxia? Os Gattans, os Medirians, e os Varcians estão tecnologicamente tão adiantados como nós.

- Ninguém entende como pensa – Respondeu Renée amargamente. - Nossa maior preocupação agora é o que fazer com Bella. Mesmo que a família de Alice de amparo, Black conseguirá pôr suas mãos sobre ela de algum modo. Não sei como protegê-la.

Enquanto seus pensamentos davam voltas sobre isso, Edward caminhou para a grande janela de atrás. As mãos agarradas atrás de suas costas enquanto olhava fixamente o vaziou do espaço. Tinha que proteger à mulher alienígena. A honra de seu clã estava em jogo. Não protegê-la trariam uma grande vergonha, e isso era algo que não permitiria.

Edward continuou refletindo na escuridão. Black considerava à mulher como dele. Julgando por ações passadas, seguro que faria algo para mantê-la em seu poder. Portanto, ela poderia ser a chave para a queda de Black. Se isso significava usar à mulher como algo, bem…

A paz do universo estava em jogo. Se não parasse Black logo, começaria uma guerra que alcançaria a todos neste lado da galáxia.

Edward fechou seus olhos, recordando a suave pele da mulher, como suave era seu cabelo. Era tão exótica, tão bonita. Seu pênis se moveu. Queria perder-se em seu glorioso corpo. Queria senti-la derreter-se a seu redor ao enterrar-se tão profundo como pudesse. Mas uma vez que chegassem em Drakan, a Academia a reclamaria. A lei estava de seu lado, e seu clã não poderia começar uma guerra pelo destino de uma mulher alienígena. Seus aliados nunca os apoiariam. Como podia protegê-la, mantê-la em sua posse? Como podia frustrar Black legalmente?

A voz da Renée irrompeu em seus pensamentos. – Possivelmente Phil tenha algumas ideias.

Edward afastou seus pensamentos da queda de Black e se concentrou nas palavras de Renée. Phil… o marido de Renée. Marido… Algema?… Matrimônio… Temporário? A Academia não podia tirar a esposa de seu marido mesmo que ela não fosse uma Drakian.

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de pensar as ramificações desta ideia. Edward disse:- Matrimônio. Terá que casar-se comigo

Renée se afogou com o vinho que estava bebendo. - O que!

Ele se deu a volta e se apoiou para trás contra a janela. - O matrimônio misto entre as espécies humanas é reconhecido pela Academia. Casando-me com ela, teria todo o apoio do clã Alalacullen e do governo para apoiar sua classificação. As Provas de Black de Humanidade não se referem ao matrimônio entre espécies não identificadas. E, mais importante ainda, ele nunca pensaria que me casaria com ela. Uma vez o Concelhio saiba que você, a Dr. Dwyer dem à'a Renée, não tem nenhuma dúvida a respeito de sua humanidade, não só ganhará esse estado para ela, mas também para os habitantes de seu planeta.

Renée negou com a cabeça. – Black procurará bloquear qualquer movimento por parte do Concelhio, e… pensaste o que isto significará para ti, e sobre tudo, para sua família?

Ele cruzou seus braços. - Meu pai e Emmet me apoiarão

Renée pôs seu copo na mesa e caminhou até ele. - por que está fazendo isto, Edward? Entendo por que a quer em sua cama. Só sua cor te excita. Mas matrimônio?

Uma indecifrável expressão brilhou em seus olhos, sustentou fixamente seu olhar. - Salvou dois membros da tripulação de Alalacullen de uma morte segura. Por essa só razão, não permitirei Black usá-la como um experimento sexual. Como minha esposa, Drakian a lei da Federação a protegerão. Se faze-la minha esposa é a única maneira de salva-la de Black, que assim seja - Então sorriu. - Além disso, terminar com um matrimônio não é algo difícil. Poderei dissolvê-lo quando quiser.

Renée manteve o olhar em Edward. Terminá-lo. Assim este é o plano. - Com que ela não passe da primeira fase do matrimônio. Se aceitar a tatuagem do clã, o matrimônio não poderá ser dissolvido tão facilmente como pensa. E Black te acusará de te casar com ela para pô-la fora de seu alcance.

Edward sorriu abertamente. Certamente isso que espero. - Pode tentar.

- É mais capitalista do que pensa

Edward caminhou retorno do pequeno armário de vinhos - Os Alalacullens não subestimam o poder de Black, Renée, mas ele é muito impaciente. Se tivesse esperado para demandar o poder e controle uns anos mais, estaria mais firmemente posicionado. Sendo como é seu apoio não é tão sólido como pensa.

- Possivelmente, mas isto nos meses e anos futuros fará de Black um inimigo muito poderoso.

Edward lhe serviu outra taça de vinho e sorriu abertamente quando o deu. - Renée, realmente crer que pode odiar o clã Alalacullen mais do que já o faz?

Seu sorriso era débil. - Não, mas terá motivos para fazer mais públicas suas condenações. As pessoas o escutarão simplesmente porque é o Primeiro Presidente da Academia.

Edward se sorveu outra taça.

- Se se expuser muito, há certas indiscrições pessoais, que podem revelar-se, embora preferíssemos esperar.

Renée trocou sua tática. E se Bella não quiser?

Ele se encolheu de ombros. - Parece ser bastante inteligente. Verá que é a única maneira possível de salvar ela e seu planeta.

Suas sobrancelhas se elevaram. - E como planeja abordar este assunto?

Edward elevou sua taça e lançou seu conteúdo em sua boca. Tempo suficiente para pensar em uma forma de cortar as raízes românticas dos pensamentos de Renée. Não tinha que saber quanto desejava esta mulher em sua cama, no chão, ou contra a parede, em realidade.

Ele começou seu plano. – o que esperas que eu faça Renée? Salvou dois membros de minha tripulação de uma morte segura. Este clã está em dívida com ela. Como seu capitão, eu estou em dívida. Estou aceitando sua palavra de que é humana. Pode pensar em outra maneira de salvar sua vida? Tem lido as informações dos Alalacullen sobre Black. Sabe do que é capaz de fazer tudo em nome da ciência. Realmente quer que ponha suas mãos sobre ela?

Ela se afundou na cadeira. - Não, não o quero, mas esta ideia de matrimônio… os acontecimentos se movem muito rápidos.

Edward olhou fixamente de novo fora da janela. Estava Renée certa? Realmente sabia o que estava fazendo? Casar-se com uma alienígena? Como reagiriam seus pais? Como reagiria o clã? Agradecia que Emmet já estivesse casado. Logo ele e Victoria proporcionariam o herdeiro.

Endireitando seus ombros, Edward anulou sua incerteza sem piedade. Destruiria Black! E para fazê-lo usaria a mulher alienígena. Entretanto, primeiro se deleitariam um ao outro na cama.

Voltou sua atenção a Renée. - Não há nenhum outro modo de fazê-lo nem tempo para perder A cerimônia deve realizar-se antes de chegarmos em casa, quanto mais cedo melhor, deve ser um segredo para todos exceto para os que participassem como testemunhas do matrimônio. Mais pra frente podemos procurar a maneira deter Black, nesse tempo ele certamente fará alguns planos. Agora mesmo deve sentir-se bastante seguro que poderá tomar à mulher assim que cheguemos em Drakan. Quanto mais seguro se sinta nisto e mais pense será melhor.

- Seu nome é Bella.

Edward franziu o sobrecenho. - O que?

- Se segue referindo-se a ela como "a mulher". Ninguém acreditará neste matrimônio se nem sequer usar seu nome.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça e estudou atentamente Renée. Que planos anda conspirando?- Bella, então. Realizará a cerimônia?

Seu sorriso era genuíno. - esperei muitos anos para realizar esta cerimônia em particular. Embora desejasse que tivesse sido em circunstâncias diferentes. Que razões para este matrimônio dará a aqueles que não conhecem seus planos para Black?

Edward trocou seu olhar fixando-a mais longe. - A única razão que qualquer um que me conhece acreditaria porque é acreditável.

- E qual seria essa?

Ele olhou para Renée e sorriu abertamente. - A que me apaixonei loucamente a primeira vista, claro. Por que outra razão o Alalacullen mais elegível do Clã se casaria com alguém de um planeta desconhecido?

- Por louca luxúria possivelmente – respondeu Renée com uma risada.

Ele se encolheu de ombros. - Luxúria, amor, qual é a diferença?

Os lábios de Renée se estiraram bruscamente. - Para um homem tão inteligente. Nesse instante está me parecendo um grande idiota - Então ela riu entre dentes de novo. - Sabe quantas mães com filhas têm planejado atuar no momento em que retornar a sua família? Sabe quantas amigas convidou sua cunhada para a celebração do Solstício? Acho que seu casamento ajudaria muito?

- Devo admitir que esses pensamentos cruzaram minha mente - reconheceu ele com uma careta.- Com tal de que a mu… Bella esteja de acordo, os dois poderemos evitar as situações difíceis. Agora, se me desculpar, mas devo voltar à ponte de comando. Ficará aqui?

- Não, estou cansada, e com o sedativo Bella devera dormir aproximadamente oito horas mais. O guarda que deixaste e sem mencionar o Aradabs de Alice, serão amparos suficientes.

- Isso e o fato de que esta porta codificada só para ser aberta por ti ou por mim - disse Edward quando saía do quarto. - Quer que escolte até seu quarto?

Ela negou com a cabeça. - Segue. Quero me assegurar que esteja descansando comodamente.

Renée esperou até a saída de Edward. Então entrou no outro quarto.

Bella dormia sem suspeitar a conversação que tinha decidido seu destino.

Seu glorioso cabelo vermelho se esparramava sobre ela e transbordava a roupa da cama até o chão. A manta se escorregou para revelar seios brancos e firmes com atrativos mamilos rosados.

Renée a considerou desapaixonadamente. Esta mulher havia enlouquecido Edward em certo modo, um que a alegrava. E o teimoso tonto, inclusive não o compreendia ainda. – está mentido para ele mesmo Bella - disse à mulher adormecida. - OH, se, pensa que só te quer em sua cama. Pode pensar nisto como um matrimônio de convivência, mas estou segura de que é mais que um fim para conter à intrometida de Victoria e a vingança contra Black.

Levantando a manta, Renée a envolveu ao redor dos ombros de sua paciente. Depois de tirar o cabelo do rosto de Bella, sorriu. Então se voltou e deixou o quarto.

Vestido com uma túnica solta Jacob dom ao'Black descansava nos apertados quartos que lhe tinham atribuídos. Encolheu-se de ombros por este insulto a seu estado, e dignidade, não lhe incomodava tolerar a comida e os quartos pobres só para conhecer algo mais a seu oponente. O capitão Alalacullen dom ao'Edward não era mais do que tinha esperado, um membro de um grupo social que se deleitavam considerando-se de uma natureza sexual superior: nem hermafroditas e sem nomes de clã de cuatros sílabas. Que tolo!

Exigir transporte na nave de Alalacullen tinha sido um golpe genial, ainda quando tinha sentido saudades a sessão de votação do Concelhio. O capitão lhe tinha proporcionado algo que ele, Black, tinha sido incapaz adquirir, um espécime humanoide não identificado para suas Provas de Humanidade. E o Capitão Alalacullen não poderia fazer nada para detê-lo. Bom deveria ter antecipado que parariam suas provas iniciais, mas inclusive isso foi muito melhor para ele. Quando devolvessem à mulher a Drakan, teria ao pessoal inteiro da Academia e os meios para começar e completar a comprovação, certamente facilidades muito mais adequadas que uma adega embora esta seja inclusive a de uma nave interplanetária da mais avançada. Tinha que dar seu crédito aos Alalacullens. Suas naves eram as melhores.

Muita das arbitrariedades do capitão o irritava, o roubo de sua espécime em nome de algum interesse. Só ficava por assumir que o capitão procuraria algum modo de salvá-la Que idiota! Ele simplesmente estava exercendo seu poder. Não havia muitos membros do Concelho Governante para lhe opor. Quanto à Federação dos Planetas… Ora! Era totalmente inepta e ineficaz.

Reclinou-se em sua cama, enquanto acariciava sua cauda distraidamente. Tinha pegado essa moça de Aradab fazia três anos uma pena não tela experimentado. Que diferença isso faria agora? Tinha outro espécime devia catalogar efeitos de mithrin deviria permitir examina-la! O clã do Alalacullen pagaria. Antes que ele acabasse com eles, terminariam com a companhia de transporte de modo que deveriam confiar em sua bondade financeira para mantê-los navegação. Essa forma de vingança era muito mais satisfatória que destruir completamente o clã. Fazer com que Alalacullen dom ao'Carlisle e seus dois teimosos filhos estivessem sobre seu poder seria mais embriagador que o mais poderoso afrodisíaco. A arrogante de sua nora, e sua esposa viria a ele com suas petições. E a filha, Alalacullen dem à'a Emily, jovem virgem, que devia estar a ponto de descobrir sua sexualidade; seria de todo um prazer introduzi-la.

O quadro pintado em sua mente da irmã do capitão nua foi substituído por imagem muito mais real de seu espécime humanoide atado na mesa de exame, seus pulsos presos firmemente sobre sua cabeça, suas pernas completamente abertas presas pelo tornozelo nas extremidades da mesa, e seu espesso cabelo, castanho avermelhado que caía sobre seu corpo em ondas. O pulso de Black se acelerou quando imaginava do que ele e outros fariam a esse luxurioso corpo. Maldito seja o capitão Alalacullen por roubar seu espécime. Ele poderia estar nesse momento desfrutando do luxurioso corpo.

Sua cauda se moveu sinuosamente como se tivesse vida, gemeu profundamente seus suspiros de prazer se aprofundaram quando sua cauda desapareceu sob suas túnicas. Não deu conta de que a porta se abria silenciosamente.

A respiração do Royce se aprofundou quando olhou a seu superior.

- A sonda de comunicação foi envida Doutor.

Black voltou sua cabeça.

- Bem! -fico sem fôlego quando seus quadris tremeram. Suas mãos se moveram para seu cinturão. - Você gostaria de se unir?

Royce não necessitou um segundo convite.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella lutou ferozmente contra suas ataduras. Podia sentir que umas mãos tocavam medindo e beliscando seu corpo. Algo procurou entre suas coxas.

- Não! -soluçou.

- Shhhh, está à salva.

A consoladora voz penetrou em sua mente histérica, e suas resistências cessaram quando compreendeu que fortes braços a sustentavam. A mão que acariciava seu cabelo meigamente aliviou a tensão de seu corpo e relaxou. Suspirando, se aconchegou mais perto, enquanto procurava a segurança do esquecimento do sonho.

Embalando-a contra seu peito, Edward a sustentou brandamente, mas continuou murmurando suaves palavras e acariciando seu cabelo, cabelo que ardia em suas mãos e se envolvia ao redor de seu corpo como ser tivesse vida própria. Era tão suave e sedoso como o de sua gente, mas ninguém em seu planeta tinha esse cabelo tão espesso ou esse comprimento. E a cor! Um vermelho como esse só o tinha visto uma vez em um planeta a metade de caminho para uma galáxia. Vermelho que era uma mescla de um rico e terroso castanho avermelhado das árvores do bosque na propriedade de sua família, um cobre avermelhado brilhante, brunido de ouro como o dos Gattan, e um laranja profundo, escuro. Como o do sol de Varcian. As espessas ondas caíam sobre seus quadris, estava fascinado. A visão das ardentes jubas se envolvendo ao redor de sua dolorida ereção. Gemeu e se moveu quando seu duro pênis respondeu a suas fantasias.

O cabelo de Bella se enrolou na mão de Edward, foi inevitável que puxasse.

Enquanto o súbito puxão do cabelo de Bella não a feriu, mas a trousse para um estado consciente. Uma vez que registrou a voz consoladora e as mãos suaves. Inclinando sua cabeça para atrás, abriu seus olhos. Ainda não estava totalmente acordada, mas sorriu com alegria quando olhou fixamente esses aveludados olhos castanhos. Ela fechou seus olhos quando ele continuou acariciando seu cabelo. Assim é como deve sentir um gato quando está contente, pensou ela, enquanto se aconchegava em seus braços.

Seus olhos abriram de repente. Não estava sonhando! Abrindo a boca, sentou-se reta, enquanto saia de seus braços e segurou sua manta para cobrisse.

Com surpresa e maravilha Edward olhou o rubor rosa que coloriu rapidamente desde seus seios até seu rosto. Ele riu entre dentes e lhe disse- Já te vi nua.

Ela se afastou máximo que pode dele- Não sabia que estava aí! Não sabia que eu era… - balbuciou. Então se deteve. segurou firmemente a manta com uma mão e atirou seu cabelo para trás sobre seu ombro com a outra. Fechou seus olhos por um breve momento. Levantou seu queixo, exigiu-lhe- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ouvi que chorava. Não se acalmava assim tive que abraça-la.

Seu pesadelo voltou com tudo

A compaixão apareceu no rosto de Edward. - Black?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele não pode feri-la aqui, e ninguém mais nesta nave tentaria - lhe declarou Edward firmemente quando se levantou da cama. - Sou Alalacullen dom ao'Edward, o capitão de Restauração . Meu clã e eu temos contigo uma dívida de honra que nunca poderemos pagar totalmente. Nós, eu, protegêrei-la.

Bella olhou fixamente seus escuros olhos, enquanto procurava a verdade. -A Dr. Dwyer me falou sobre a Academia e suas Provas de Humanidade - disse ela finalmente. - Como poderá me proteger deles?

Edward suspirou e segurou suas mãos atrás das costas. Olhando-a com um semblante inexpressivo, disse-lhe- lhe Tinha esperado explicar isso sobre circunstâncias diferentes, mas, há uma maneira segura de te proteger, e te peço que a escute completamente e pense cuidadosamente antes de me responda.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, continuou. - Só os cidadãos dos cinco planetas conhecidos estão isentos das Provas. Há várias maneiras diferentes de ganhar a cidadania, mas há uma maneira comum e é através do matrimônio.

Edward esperou por alguma reação, mas seu semblante permaneceu fechado para ele. Passando os dedos de ambas as mãos através do cabelo solto, continuou- Se se casar com um cidadão de um dos cinco planetas, será aceita imediatamente como um membro dessa sociedade. Reconheceram como humana porque ninguém se casaria contigo se não fosse.

- Assim, -interrompeu-o ela- só tenho que encontrar a alguém de um destes planetas que queira casar comigo, e estarei segura e protegida de Black.

- Sim.

- E a doutora e você já determinaram quem será.

- Sim.

Seus orifícios se dilataram. - Permitiram-me conhecê-lo, ou sua cultura é uma que entrega noivas um desconhecido?

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não tinha esperado que irritasse. - Não somos bárbaros.

- Não são bárbaros! -gritou ela, um de seus braços se agitava enquanto o outro tomava firmemente a manta sobre seus seios. - Um de seus cientistas planejou injetar um capitalista afrodisíaco em uma mulher ferida e inconsciente com o propósito rápido de levar a cabo algum rito sexual ridículo, e diz que não são bárbaros! Exatamente como o descreveria, Alalacullen dom dêem do ao' ou como é Edward?

Ele cruzou seus braços em cima de seu peito. - E sua gente é acaso mais civilizada? Agarraram a um de minha tripulação para disseca-los.

Bella escolheu ignorar essa declaração e sua irritação cresceu quando começou a passear pelo pequeno quarto. - Encerraste-me com chave neste quarto com nada mais que uma manta para cobrir minha modéstia. Como sei que não está procurando me dar um falso sentido de segurança até que me recupere totalmente para que possa realizar esses experimentos sexuais, Capitão? -estalou ela quando se voltou a enfrentá-lo. - Como sei que esta é a verdadeira situação?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, mas manteve um firme domínio em sua crescente irritação. Nunca tinham duvidado da palavra de um Alalacullen, sobre tudo de sua palavra, nem tinha sido questionado tão severamente.

Um fogo castanho faiscava perigosamente em seus olhos. - por que incomodar-se em esperar? -desafiou-o. - Chama esse Black e comece de uma maldita vez com essas provas. Estou cansada de esperar!

Edward avançou um passo para ela. - Mulher, acaso tenta acabar com minha paciência!

Bella estava preocupada com o risco físico. Seu corpo se preparou, mas mentalmente estava exausta. As revelações de Renée sobre as Provas de Humanidade a tinham esgotado mais do que tinha admitido inclusive ante si mesmo. Necessitava uma saída e o capitão lhe tinha proporcionado esse plano de matrimônio.

- Disse-te que não seria machucada - grunhiu ele, com os dentes apertados pela irritação, roçou-a com seus quadris, golpeou-a com a agitação de sua cauda. - Minha palavra nunca foi questionou antes.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça atrás e o fulminou com seu olhar.

- Então onde está minha roupa?

Ele a olhou para baixo. A roupa? É que lhe importava sua roupa?

- Sua roupa? Mulher, o que é o que está dizendo?

A expressão perplexa de Edward fez com que a cólera de Bella rapidamente conquistasse seu medo Como podia ser tão absurdo!

- Onde esta meu… OH, me perdoe! -pegou-se na frente com a palma de sua mão. - Em seu planeta os convidados não necessariamente levam roupas verdade? Bem, desde que decidiu que vou unir-me a sua sociedade, posso me acostumar a isso. … -grunhiu ela e atirou a manta em sua cara.

Os rápidos reflexos impediram que a manta caísse sobre a cabeça de Edward. Jogando-a sobre a cama, ele se voltou mais uma vez para a zangada mulher. Fora a atadura em seu ombro, estava de pé gloriosamente nua diante dele, sua irritação acentuava sua beleza. Ela tinha estado nua quando a levou a sua habitação, mas então estava inconsciente, pálida e débil pela perda de sangue. Esta mulher estava vibrantemente viva e impressionante em sua fúria. Sua fúria se evaporou e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. O desejo se agrupou em sua virilha, e sua ereção surgiu contra seu ajustado uniforme.

Devagar o olhar de Edward viajou para baixo por seu corpo. Seus seios eram muito mais cheios que os das mulheres de seu planeta e se moviam ligeiramente quando expelia as respirações de fúria. Os músculos de seu estômago se esticaram quando seu olhar desceu para os quadris brandamente arredondados, e para o pelo púbico encaracolado, ardente, no vértice das pernas, bem formadas. Seus pés magros se plantavam firmemente no chão, e suas mãos estavam fixas em seus quadris. E seu magnífico e ardente cabelo cobria como um manto seus ombros e seu traseiro emoldurando seu sexo. A fúria e o desafio irradiavam de seu corpo avermelhado

Edward se aproximou mais enquanto seu olhar subia por seu corpo lentamente para seu rosto. Desejava-a mais dos jamais em toda sua vida tinha desejado uma mulher.

Bella levantou seu queixo e o olhou fixamente o rosto. Então seus olhos se abriram com medo quando viu a paixão que queima nos seus.

Devagar Edward levou sua mão esquerda e deslizou seus dedos ligeiramente contra sua bochecha. - Nenhuma mulher em meu planeta é tão vibrantemente disse brandamente. - Rivaliza com os Gattan com sua vistosa beleza. Faz o amor comigo.

Bella quis retroceder, mas sua delicada carícia a apanhou e atormentou seus sentidos. Sua irritação e desafio se fundiram para ser substituído com a incerteza, medo e… paixão.

Quando tremeu sobre sua suave carícia, Bella amaldiçoou silenciosamente. Condenado seu caráter, uma vez mais tinha se metido em problemas! Seus ombros eram tão largos, e ele era tão alto. Ela agitou sua cabeça para esclarecer seus sentidos. Meu deus, ela estava nua! E tinha atirado sua manta! Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Seus olhos eram dourados….rico em tons de mel Ela tragou e envolveu seus braços ao redor dela em um esforço por esconder sua nudez, mas seu intenso olhar não lhe permitia caminhar mais longe.

Ele assinalou delicadas espirais em suas bochechas. - Quero te proteger.

Bella fechou seus olhos. Sua respiração se acelerou, e seus mamilos se endureceram. Ela tinha que retroceder, temia não conseguir afastar-se dele. Seu toque era tão suave.

Seus dedos escorregaram sobre seu queixo e acariciaram seu pescoço. Depois de tragar nervosamente, abriu seus olhos para encontrar seu rosto mais perto, seu olhar dourado a golpeou com força. Ela era alta, uma sombra de, mas de 1'83 metros, mas ele a ultrapassava.

Edward passo seus dedos pela extensão de seu braço até alcançar sua mão. Elevando-a até sua boca, ele beijou sua palma e então a embalou contra seu peito. Apoiando-se para frente, tocou seus lábios com os seus.

A respiração de Bella se acelerou. Ela elevou sua mão livre para seus lábios.

Com sua língua, Edward seguiu uma linha mansa ao longo de sua mandíbula e abaixo para seu pescoço. Então, depois de que ele capturou a mão que ela ainda sustentava contra seus lábios, ele beijou sua palma e a atirou sobre seu peito. Ambas as mãos aninharam agora ali.

Sua mente era uma mescla de incertezas, Bella tentou afastasse. Mas seu corpo não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Sua última relação tinha acabado fazia meses, e as carícias de Edward tinham obtido uma reação imediata. Fisicamente, desejava-o, desejava que continuasse acariciando-a, beijando-a, que inundasse seu comprido e duro membro em seu corpo.

Elevando sua mão, Edward acariciou de sua mandíbula para trás de sua orelha onde ele embrenhou seus dedos através de seu cabelo e tomou a parte de atrás de sua cabeça. A suave pressão que exercia, atirou-a mais perto até que seu tenso corpo descansou contra o seu. Baixando sua cabeça, ele mordiscou e beliscou sua orelha e a beijou até que sentiu que seu corpo relaxava. Bella suspirou e voltou sua boca à sua.

Colocando sua mão direita em seu pequeno traseiro Edward a trouce mais perto e acariciou e chupou seus lábios.

Com um gemido baixo, Bella abriu sua boca, e sua língua varreu procurando a sua companheira em um beijo que ficava cada vez mais carnal.

Ela escorregou suas mãos subiu-as e as colocou detrás de seu pescoço.

Edward tomo suas nádegas, elevando seus quadris, a apertou ritmicamente contra sua dolorida ereção.

Suspirando, ela inclinou sua cabeça quando ele beijou em um atalho apaixonado para baixo por um lado de seu pescoço.

Levantando-a em seus braços, Edward levantou para que sua boca pudesse tomar seu mamilo.

Bella gemeu quando a lógica de sua mente se esforçou recuperar o comando. O que estava fazendo? Ela tinha que deter isto agora mesmo. Deus, isto é tão bom.

Ele chupava agora o outro mamilo.

Quando um calor abrasador apunhalava sua virilha, Bella ignorou a lógica e escutou a seu corpo, um corpo que estava doendo por ser amado. Perdido em uma escravidão sensual, não lutou mais contra sua paixão. Carícias peritas, e os beijos profundos, apagaram toda a resistência. Jamais havia sentido assim por nenhum homem. Ela se fundiu em seus braços.

Cuidadosamente, Edward pôs Bella na cama e se deitou a seu lado, sua boca voltou para a sua, suas mãos iniciaram uma crescente demanda por conhecer mais intimamente seu corpo. Seus lábios deixaram os seus, enquanto arrastavam beijos quentes por seu pescoço e clavícula até que ele alcançou seus seios. Uma vez ali, ele molhou e chupou primeiro um depois o outro, até que ela soluçou com desejo. Seus dedos escorregaram entre suas coxas para entrar nas dobras escorregadias até que ele encontrasse a parte dura escondida ali.

Ela empurrou seus quadris contra sua mão quando seus dedos começaram um rodar lento, circular. Ela puxou para mais perto pelo uniforme.

Edward se deleitou com sua paixão e lhe deu a própria.

Suas mãos se dirigiram para baixo de seu corpo e roçaram contra sua ereção. Então ela acariciou a dura longitude. Com um gemido de frustração, tentou tirar o uniforme. Ele se levantou fora da cama até que só suas bocas estivessem tocando-se, suas mãos deram puxões às abotoaduras de seu uniforme abrindo-o de uma vez.

Perdidos em sua mútua paixão, as razões, os medos de Bella desapareceram. Tudo o que existi naquele momento era a dolorosa necessidade entre suas coxas e esse corpo duro ao lado dela.

Quando ela teve tempo para pensar sobre o dia que se conheceram chegou à incômoda conclusão que se teria entregado a ele, teria envolvido suas pernas ao redor de seus quadris e lhe teria insistido que empurrasse sua ereção tão dura como a pedra, tão profundamente dentro de seu dolorido corpo, se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos. Suas mãos se encontravam dentro do uniforme tocando a pele de seus músculos, quando registrou o som da porta que se abria.

Totalmente consciente de que tinham aberto a porta. Edward escolheu ignorar o intruso. Renée era a única pessoa que podia entrar em sua habitação sem ativar o alarme, e ele sabia que ela se retiraria discretamente. Ela era, depois de todos, totalmente consciente de seus planos. A reação de Bella, entretanto, o deixou surpresa.

Liberando sua boca da sua, uma horrorizada Bella o empurrou longe e saltou da cama o mais longe possível. Tremendo de paixão frustrada e do medo recentemente despertado, voltou-se assustada para olhar à mulher que estava de pé na porta, enquanto tentava esconder sua nudez com seu comprido cabelo, desesperadamente.

Notando o pânico de Bella, Renée refreou a brincadeira que normalmente teria acompanhado uma situação como esta. Em troca, notou como os punhos do Edward apertaram os lençóis enquanto se esforçava recuperar o controle e a calma. Ele se parou tensamente e se voltou, sem fazer nenhum esforço por esconder a ereção que tão descaradamente puxava contra o uniforme.

- Seu sentido de oportunidade Renée -lhe disse roucamente, enquanto a olhava fixamente- Como de costume é impecável - Voltando sua cabeça, dirigiu-lhe um olhar, cheia de paixão para Bella. Fazendo uma careta ante o medo em seus olhos, xingou mentalmente. Idiota. Assustaste como vigem com sua primeira mulher. Agora ela está aterrorizada.

Fechando seu uniforme, Edward sorriu então para Bella piscando um olho. - Seus seios são os mais bonitos que beijei alguma vez. -E deixou o quarto sem outra palavra.

O corpo firme e insatisfeito de Bella estremeceu. Sua voz era tão sexy.

Renée riu entre dentes.

Um rubor começou nos seios de Bella se arrastou por seu pescoço até seu rosto.

Renée a olhou com divertida fascinação. - Isso -disse- É absolutamente assombroso

Com Edward fora do quarto, o medo foi substituído pela confusão no olhar de Bella. - O que?

- maneira em que troca de cor, claro. Ninguém em nosso planeta ou qualquer dos outros quatro pode mostrar um tom rosado tão atrativo.

Esse comentário exigiu a plena atenção de Bella. - Ninguém se ruboriza? Ninguém sente vergonha?

- É obvio –respondeu Renée enquanto caminhou para a cama e colocou encima a roupa que ela tinha levado- Simplesmente não trocamos de cor

- Não troquei que cor - chiou Bella. - Ruborizar-se é uma expressão absolutamente natural de confusão em meu planeta.

Renée lhe sorriu. - Estou aqui para examinar seu ombro, e lhe trouce algumas peças de roupa - lhe disse trocando de tema - Desculpe o atraso, mas sua roupa foi destruída. Deve agradecer à Princesa Alicelinlalissa. Você e ela tem o mesmo tamanho.

Deixando de lado todos os pensamentos sobre Edward e sua apaixonada reação, Bella se aproximou rapidamente da cama. Vestisse faria sentir-se muito menos vulnerável. - Não terá uma escova em algum lugar por ai? -perguntou-lhe avidamente. - E é possível tomar um banho em uma espaçonave? Nossos astronautas não podem, mas vocês certamente estão mais adiantados.

Renée riu-. As mulheres são iguais ao longo da galáxia. Não há nada como um banho quente para relaxar os nervos. Pegue essa coisas e me siga.

Bella a seguiu à porta. Depois de um rápido olhar para assegurar-se que Edward não estava em nenhuma parte à vista, caminhou através da porta. Ela duvidou quando viu que Renée estava parada na porta de sua habitação.

- Edward retornou à ponte de comando - lhe disse. - Não retornará dentro de três ou quatro horas, poderá ter privacidade. Mas devo te advertir, entretanto, que seu jantar lhe será servido aqui.

Bella a seguiu no quarto escassamente mobiliado de Edward que não continha nada mais que uma cama grande, uma mesa de luz e uma cômoda. Mostrou-lhe um painel de controle localizado na parede, fez- gestos para Bella que se aproximasse.

- O tradutor em sua orelha te permite entender tudo o que alguém diga não importa o idioma em que o façam Desgraçadamente, não aprende a escrever nem a ler um idioma com o tradutor. A porta do quarto de banho não foi codificada ainda, por isso terá que tocar a fechadura deste tabuleiro. Quando este interruptor esteja verde -lhe disse e o demonstrou- a porta se abrirá.

Caminhando através da porta, Bella entrou em um pequeno quarto que continha uma combinação de ducha/ banheira e privada. - Vermelho para o calor e azul para o frio? -perguntou.

- A codificação de cores deve ser bastante normal ao longo da galáxia – disse Renée secamente quando tirou a atadura do ombro de Bella. - Acredito que não necessita mais ataduras. Sua ferida está cicatrizando muito bem. Desfrute de seu banho. Retornarei aproximadamente em uma hora. OH, a Princesa Alicelinlalissa expressou seu interesse em reunir-se contigo. Ela e seu marido também estarão esta noite no jantar.

Renée se voltou para sair, mas a voz de Bella fez com que fizesse uma pausa quando estava alcançando a porta. - Doutora, Com quem você e o capitão decidiram que devo me casar?

Renée examinou seu ombro e a surpresa foi evidente em seu rosto. – não sabe - lhe disse com o sobrecenho franzido-, pensei que Edward já havia dito.

- Bem, não o fez.

Renée riu entre dentes. - Mas que pequena tola vai casar-se com ele


	7. Chapter 7

Uma mão agarrou o antebraço de Renée.

- o que diabos estão tramando você e Alalacullen? -perguntou Black bruscamente.

Renée se girou completamente com sua altura de 1'98 metros e baixou a vista até ficar olhando-o fixamente.

Black se sobressaltou. Quando Renée superava sua altura.

- Tira sua mão de meu braço. Não responderei nenhuma de suas perguntas, se não pode comportar-se de maneira civilizada.

Chiado os dentes, tirou sua mão.

Renée esperou, com a esperança de que Black fizesse algo estúpido. Qualquer tipo de ataque físico faria perder o apoiou da Academia.

Os músculos lhe contraíram, Black afrouxou seus punhos. Depois de uma profunda inspiração, disse.

- me perdoe, mas como Primeiro Presidente da Academia, é ilegal me negar o acesso a um novo espécime. Esta é uma oportunidade para estudar uma nova forma de vida. Certamente pode entender minha excitação?

Renée retornou a seu painel de instrumentos e se sentou, dando as costas a Black.

- O capitão Alalacullen é veemente em sua crença de que ela seja tratada com todo o respeito de um convidado de honra, por salvar os membros de sua tripulação.

- Então deveria estar alojada nos quartos de convidados em vez da habitação privada do capitão -respondeu astutamente - Não é esse o procedimento habitual em uma nave interplanetária?

Fazendo girar seu assento, confrontou Black.

- Não sou perita na viagem interplanetária nem nos costumes de bordo de outras naves.

Seus punhos permaneceram apertados. Sua cauda sacudindo-se com força.

- Mas você, minha estimada Doutora Dwyer, é uma amiga íntima da família. Certamente, o capitão confia em ti.

Renée negou com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, não posso ajudar. Posso ser uma velha amiga da família, mas o capitão Alalacullen é um homem adulto que toma suas próprias decisões e segue seus próprios critérios.

Black a olhou fixamente por um momento, com o rosto pálido e os lábios fortemente apertados. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz tremia.

- Lamentará o dia que se aliou com o clã Alalacullen se colocando contra mim Doutora Dwyer dem à'a Renée - Sem outra palavra deu a volta e saiu da ala medica.

Renée observou a porta fechar. Girou seu assento de volta a seu painel, pulsou um interruptor e disse.

- Ouviu-o tudo, Edward?

- Tudo gravado. OH, e Claire teve êxito em decifrar o código do computador pessoal de Black, por meio de sua conexão com a unidade central da nave. Todos seus arquivos médicos foram descarregados de seus arquivos privados.

- Começarei a analisá-los imediatamente. A propósito -continuou- Bella está relaxando em sua banheira enquanto falamos se por acaso quiser continuar lhe explicando suas razões e vantagens em casar-se contigo.

Só o silêncio respondeu a sua entrecortada risada.

Edward se sentou em sua cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, colocou as pontas dos dedos embaixo de seu queixo. Fixado o rumo predeterminado e com seu piloto automático ativado, a nave podia navegar sozinha com apenas um homem para monitorar as atividades do cérebro eletrônico, por isso tinha dada permissão para sair, o resto de sua tripulação tinha ordens de lhe informar em três horas. Então estaria livre o resto da noite.

O comentário de despedida de Renée tinha embaralhado seus sentidos. Fechando seus olhos lembrou primeiro da desafiante nudez de Bella e logo depois de suas apaixonadas respostas para suas relações sexuais. Gemeu ante a reação instantânea de seu corpo. Hoje tinha sido um acidente. Ela tinha estado vulnerável pelo sonho. Quando Renée tinha entrado no quarto, a impressão de Bella por suas próprias ações tinha sido fácil de ler. Seu planeta era indubitavelmente menos permissivo sexualmente. Ali as mulheres provavelmente não se precipitavam a atar-se sexualmente com homens que acabaram de conhecer. Ainda poderia ser inexperiente.

Edward passou os dedos através de seu cabelo. Não, ela não era uma inexperiente. Seus beijos e as reações a suas carícias eram muito experimentadas, muito… famintas. Sua paixão tinha igualado a sua. Ela o desejava tanto como ele a ela. De algum jeito, venceria seus medos. Logo compartilhariam sua paixão até cansar-se um do outro.

Embora a banheira fosse estreita, Bella estava banhando-se com satisfação. Infelizmente enquanto a água quente a relaxava seus músculos, não ocorria o mesmo com sua tensão sexual. Edward tinha preparado seu corpo para um orgasmo e tinha falhado em liberá-lo. Reclinando-se, fechou seus olhos e deslizou a mão entre suas coxas. Edward apareceu em sua imaginação. A roupa rapidamente desapareceu de sua atlética figura, recordando como o tinha visto à primeira vez, desavergonhadamente nu. À medida que seus dedos acariciavam, sua memória retornava sigilosamente os beijos que tinham compartilhado suas carícias em seu corpo. Sua respiração se acelerou e seus mamilos endureceram. Tratou de abrir suas coxas mais amplamente, mas os estreitos limites da banheira não permitiram. Seus quadris se arquearam. Jogou para trás a cabeça e tremeu, tanto física como mentalmente, com a delicada explosão de seu orgasmo.

Depois que recuperar o fôlego, Bella franziu a sobrancelhas e abriu os olhos. Colocou-te em uma autêntica confusão desta vez, Bella. Não só é quase uma prisioneira em uma espaçonave, também conseguiste excitar o capitão. Ele tem orelhas bicudas e uma cauda!

A água escorregou por seu corpo quando se levantou. Voltou-se para o artefato para escorrer a água. Quando o fez, uma explosão de ar quente varreu de cima abaixou seu corpo, o que pensou que era uma segunda válvula de ducha-. Bem, certamente, isto reduz a fatura da lavanderia - resmungou para o quarto vazio.

Vasculhando a roupa que Renée havia lhe trazido encontrou um par de efêmeras calcinhas, mas nada remotamente parecido com um sutiã Depois colocou um par de calças folgados verdes reguláveis, vestindo a túnica que fazia jogo com a calça. Vendo sua imagem refletida no espelho de corpo inteiro suspenso junto à porta, ficou razoavelmente satisfeita com sua aparência.

A cor verde clara de sua roupa realçava seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e seus olhos chocolates Ocultando graciosamente seus seios, a túnica lhe chegava até joelhos, mas certamente tinha a altura para usar esse estilo. Olhou saudosamente seus pés nus, mas Renée não lhe tinha proporcionado sapatos ou meias de nenhum tipo. Agarrando um pente de um suporte ao lado da tina, começou o comprido processo de pentear e secar seu cabelo.

Um melodioso som no exterior do quarto chamou sua atenção.

Ainda escovando seu emaranhado cabelo, retornou ao outro quarto.

A porta exterior se deslizou abrindo-se e Renée entrou.

- OH, terá que ver a diferença que um banho pode ocasionar. Vejo completamente radiante, querida minha.

Bella continuou escovando o cabelo sem fazer comentários.

- A princesa Alicelinlalissa da Mediria quer te conhecer – continuou Renée.

Entretanto, antes que Bella pudesse responder, escutou o som outra vez.

Renée indicou para a porta- A porta se abrirá só para Edward e para mim, -disse- qualquer outro que deseje entrar deve ser admitido. Para soltar o ferrolho, simplesmente empurra este painel - exerceu uma ligeira pressão e a porta deslizou ao abrir-se.

Um homem deu um passo através da porta, seus olhos exploraram e memorizando cada detalhe. Depois de ter esquadrinhado completamente o quarto, concentrou-se em Bella. A olhou com um olhar completamente hostil, pois ela nervosa e fez com que tropeçasse de costas e caísse em cima do sofá.

Não era tão alto como Edward, mas era muito mais largo. Os músculos que se encrespavam em seu peito nu e braços aumentavam mais ainda sobre sua pequena saia escoceses; além disso, calçava sandálias com tiras cruzadas ao redor dos enormes músculos de sua panturrilha. Não levava armas, mas se via como se não as necessitasse. Era calvo, com uma notável frente com protuberâncias, destacando-se em cima de seus fundos olhos negros. Seu grande nariz se via mais como o bico de um pássaro, enquanto o que devia ser uma muito expressiva boca estava riscado em uma magra linha, severo.

Era de cor verde intensa, azeitonado!

Bella estava tão espantada com sua aparência que não percebeu a mulher muito pequena que ia atrás, até que começou a falar.

- Jared gosta de intimidar as pessoas na primeira vez que se reúne com elas, mas pelo geral é inofensivo.

Renée bufou:

- O suficientemente inofensivo para partir um homem pela metade com suas mãos nuas. Princesa está é Isabella Mary Swan, Bella a princesa Alicelinlalissa.

- Sua Alteza Real Lillalistross dem à'a Alicelinlalissa, a princesa Hardan - exclamou o homem verde bruscamente, com voz grave.

A princesa fez uma careta

- Fora Jared, é muito intimidador, e não há ninguém aqui que possa me ferir. Esteve vigiando o corredor o dia inteiro.

Agarrando seu braço, tratou de arrastá-lo para a porta.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, tirou-lhe delicadamente a mão de seu braço.

- Sim, princesa -respondeu- Sairei imediatamente - Fazendo uma reverência, deu-se a volta e saiu do quarto. A porta se deslizou fechando-se atrás dele.

- Uma figura magnífica a desse homem, verdade, Bella? Que musculatura! E é forte como um touro semental Deslossian – disse Renée melancolicamente- Se pudesse colocá-lo em minha cama.

Bella observava estupidamente assombrada, mas girou a cabeça ao ouvir Renée, fixando nela seu olhar A mulher parecia estar falando a sério!

A mente de Bella começou a girar. Isto não pode ser real. Não estou em uma espaçonave. Estou em um hospital e tive um acidente e fiquei em coma, sonhando com tudo!

A musical risada da princesa atraiu a atenção da Bella de volta a ela.

Bella simplesmente ficou com o olhar fixo. A princesa era quase tão alta como ela e tinha traços parecidos. O comprido cabelo, negro esverdeado, descia em cascata por suas costas, passando muito por debaixo de seus joelhos. Seus traços eram muito mais delicados que os do Jared. Não havia protuberâncias em sua frente, por cima de seus negros olhos, como as tinha seu enorme guardião. A princesa poderia passar por humana… se não fosse da mesma cor que uma maçã Granny Smith.

Ela se dirigiu a Renée

- Pode ir-se agora, doutora. A apresentação foi realizada corretamente, e tenho o desejo de conhecer melhor Bella.

As sobrancelhas de Renée se elevaram rapidamente pela surpresa, mas acetou graciosamente. Inclinando sua cabeça, saiu do quarto.

Depois que a porta deslizou fechando-se outra vez, a princesa sorriu abertamente para Bella e rompeu a rir alegremente.

- Agora que nos livramos de Renée, o que você gostaria de saber? -perguntou, enquanto se inclinava sobre o sofá. Tomando a escova, começou a escovar o cabelo da Bella- me Deixe fazer isso, estou acostumada com cabelos compridos. Na Mediria passava todo o tempo escovando o cabelo de minhas irmãs.

- por que… queeeé? -gaguejou Bella ao mesmo tempo em que a princesa a empurrava para que se voltasse e começava a desembaraçar os nós de seu cabelo. - São verdes! OH! Perdoe-me. Quero dizer… - Suspirando audivelmente, a princesa deixou de lhe escovar o cabelo. Colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros, fez Bella girar até ficar cara a cara.

- Todo mundo na Mediria é verde, de um matiz ou outro. E por favor, me chame Alice. Sinto te haver parecido arrogante, mas foi tudo uma farsa. Renée é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Entretanto, se não a tivesse "despachado", nunca teríamos podido falar em privado. Estou segura que tem perguntas que quer fazer e provavelmente estará mais cômoda interrogando alguém com uma aparência menos alienígena. Por isso me contou Renée, biologicamente somos iguais exceto pela cor da pele. Mais tarde lhe falarei sobre as guelras. Tão logo que se sinta cômoda com alguém, sentira-se melhor.

Com as mãos apertadas fortemente, Bella contemplou fixamente a Alice durante uns poucos minutos. Logo sorriu. A princesa francamente poderia ser uma figura consoladora na desorientação sobre a que se encontrava - Penso que este vai ser o começo de uma grande amizade - disse e lhe tendeu a mão.

A princesa cravou os olhos em sua mão de forma vacilante por uns poucos minutos e logo lhe tendeu a sua. Quando Bella tomou firmemente e a moveu de cima abaixo, a princesa começou a sorrir- Acredito que tem razão. Agora, o que você gostaria de saber?

Resmungando, Renée entrou impetuosamente no Controle Central e se derrubou na cadeira ao lado de Edward.

- Pensei que foi há fazer as apresentações entre a Alice e Bella.

- Fiz - Alice me despachou.

Sorriu abertamente

- Não sabia que alguém pudesse te obrigar a sair a não ser queria partir. Se muito bem que tinha intenção de fiscalizar essa reunião.

- por que Jasper teve que casar-se com uma princesa Hardan? -disse em tom irritado.

Riu explicitamente

- Conhecendo nossa Alice, teve a intenção de te despachar desde o começo.

- Humph

- Ponha-se no lugar de Bella. Não quereria ter a oportunidade de perguntar a uma terceira parte, aparentemente neutro, se te encontrasse em circunstâncias similares? Dá a impressão de que se adapta adequadamente, mas, em essência, é uma prisioneira.

Renée se reclinou, com o cenho franzido e com um ar pensativo em seu rosto.

- Tem razão, certamente. Embora pelo que observei antes, parece que a apaziguaste.

Edward com um sorriso diabólico, disse-lhe.

- Esteve de qualquer maneira exceto tranquila, Renée.

- E a julgar por como se movia sua cauda quando saiu, não estava precisamente com a cabeça limpa tampouco.

Ainda sorrindo abertamente, perguntou.

- vieste compartilha observações sexuais ou estas aqui para me dizer algo?

- Aprenderá alguma vez, Edward? Só quero o melhor para ti.

Ele bufou

- Só se coincidir com o que pensa que é o melhor para mi. Agora, por que estas aqui?

- Para escutar a conversação, certamente.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, separando-se do painel do computador que monitorava.

- Realmente necessita disso?

Renée teve a delicada elegância de mostrar sua confusão

- Se… não… não souber. Nunca antes estive em uma situação como esta. Sinto que tenho que saber tudo sobre Bella para incrementar ao máximo nossas oportunidades de êxito. Poderíamos falhar, sabe.

- Não, Renée, não falharemos. E não podemos monitorar sua conversação. Isso nos situaria ao mesmo nível que Black. Bella é certamente tão humana como você e eu. Como a podemos tratar como algo menos? E Alice nunca nos perdoaria. Quer a um assassino Meridian respirando sob seu pescoço?

Renée bufou com o comentário de Edward.

- Um assassino é obvio! Como se o rei de Meridian pensasse que sou uma ameaça para sua família! Ah! -então suspirou- Só espero poder estar tão segura do êxito.

- Retorna a suas habitações e relaxe. Necessitamos que o jantar desta noite seja todo um êxito, e esta muito excitada. Bella deve estar de acordo que o matrimônio será a única forma de salvar a todas as pessoas de seu planeta.

-Só por isso, -disse secamente- não necessitará de muita persuasão - Edward voltou para sua mesa de controle. Renée se levantou para sair

- Muito bem, deixaremos Bella e Alice falar em privado.

Deixando Edward com o silêncio de seus monitores… e suas fantasias sobre a Bella.

-Renée falava realmente a sério a respeito de ter relações sexuais com seu guardião?

- Não acredito. -Alice começou de novo a escovar o cabelo de Bella- Além ela disso e seu marido são absolutamente devotos um do outro. Enquanto muitos matrimônios em Drakan são muitos promíscuos, Renée e Phil não o são.

Bella fez uma careta. Ela estava, a todos os efeitos, vendo-se obrigada a casar-se com um Drakian. Isso não é justo. Tenho que me casar com um homem que não será fiel. Mas então este vai ser um matrimônio só no papel? Percorreram lhe calafrios de cima abaixo por sua coluna vertebral quando pensou nos beijos do Edward. Genial. Esta bem.

- Bella? Estas bem? Bella?

Estremeceu-se gratamente por sair de suas fantasias e jogou uma olhada de volta a Alice

- Sim, claro. Ah… por que se casou com um Drakian se não existir nenhuma certeza de fidelidade?

- Jasper não me será infiel. Amamo-nos um ao outro muito. Além disso, ele não quereria contrariar a família real Mediriam. Somos inimigos terríveis.

Bella bufou

- Muita gente diz estar apaixonada, mas nem que vaca tussa.

- nem que vaca tussa? -Uma imagem mental de uma vaca tossindo, passou através de Alice.

Vendo o rosto perplexo de Alice, Bella suspirou.

- Não importa.

Alice baixou a escova. Tomando a mão da Bella, levantou-a e a levou para o dormitório.

- Entenderá a sociedade Drakan melhor, se souber como dirigir a tela de vídeo.

Uma vez no dormitório, Bella deixou que Alice a tombasse em cima da enorme cama de Edward. Dirigindo-se para o tabuleiro de comandos ao lado da porta do quarto de banho, disse-lhe.

- Este botão azul controla a tela de vídeo. O nível de entretenimento está restringido pelo que se guarda nos ordenadores da nave, mas há um suplemento cheio de programação histórica para todos os planetas humanos e os outros que foram explorados ou descobertos. Deve haver algumas informações básicas sobre o teu aqui dentro, agora.

Bella sentiu elevar-se seu espírito

- Como o ligo? Televisão! Poderia sobreviver se tivesse TV. Agora, se, além disso, tivessem centros comerciais também.

Alice pulsou o botão azul

- A tela se ativa pela voz. Tudo o que tem que fazer é registrar seu patrão de voz, e o ordenador executasse qualquer programa que selecione. Esta tela é como a de minha habitação, assim deveria poder programar sua voz nela. Aí, -disse- tudo o que tem que fazer é te identificar para o ordenador.

- Como faço?

- Dá seu nome e sua condição.

- Exatamente qual é minha condição?

Alice cravou os olhos em Bella por um momento e logo sorriu.

- É a embaixatriz de um planeta recém-descoberto.

Um lento sorriso deslizou através dos lábios de Bella

- Têm os embaixadores planetários, em sua Federação de Planetas, imunidade diplomática?

O zombador sorriso de Alice foi de cumplicidade

- É obvio.

Bella deu um passo para o terminal do ordenador, ao lado da tela de vídeo- Bella Mary Swan, Embaixatriz do planeta Terra para a Federação de planetas.

- Testemunhado e aceito pelo Lillalistross dem à'a Alicelinlalissa, princesa Hardan, Embaixatriz Geral para o planeta Mediria.

- Aceito e registrado - afirmou a voz imaterial do ordenador.

- Isto fará uma alteração definitiva para os planos de Black- comentou Alice com ar de suficiência.

Bella se assentou com as pernas cruzadas na borda da cama.

- por que todo mundo odeia tanto esse tal Black? Além do fato de que sou seu seguinte experimento, o que mais há?

Alice tremeu

- Black é malvado, Bella. Seria capaz de tudo para conseguir ser o primeiro em obter posse sobre seu planeta. Faz três anos, que sequestrou uma garota Aradab de meu planeta. Quando o enfrentamos, tratou de explicar suas ações com suas Provas de Humanidade.

- Pensava que os habitantes dos cinco planetas conhecidos, eram automaticamente classificados como humanos.

Alice se deitou de barriga para baixo na cama.

- São. Estou segura de que notaste que Jared e eu não somos muito parecidos.

Depois de Bella assentiu, continuou.

- A diferença dos Drakan, que só há uma raça, nós, na Mediria, temos três grandes raças. Meu planeta é quase água aos 90% com uma única e grande massa de terra com numerosas ilhas de diversos tamanhos. O povo do Jared viveu unicamente em terra por gerações e perdeu uma parte de sua capacidade para respirar sob a água. Minha raça é a mais numerosa das três. Estamos a gosto na terra e na água, e podemos respirar em qualquer meio. Os membros da terceira raça vivem quase exclusivamente na água.

- Também são verdes?

- Sim, mas são de um verde escuro, que os faz quase negros. Além de sua cor, os Nessians, como se chamam, parecem com meu povo.

Bella olhou fixamente Alice.

- Pode respirar debaixo da água?

Alice fez gestos a Bella para que se aproximasse ainda mais, enquanto jogava para trás seu cabelo, colocando-a atrás de sua cabeça.

- Todas as pessoas de meu planeta têm guelra. Inclusive os Aradab, a gente do Jared, têm guelras residuais. De todos os modos, já que os Aradab não se parecem nem a minha gente nem aos Nessians, Black decidiu experimentar com um deles. Sequestrou a uma menina de nove anos, a irmã de Jared.

- O que aconteceu?

- A família de Edward averiguou que Black trazia entre mãos e resgatou Paala. Edward fez com que Jasper a levasse a corte de meu pai. A propósito, essa foi a primeira vez que me encontrei com o Jasper.

- Imagino que para a família de Jared foi um aliviou.

- Meu irmão Davlalardrac levou a casa Paala e retornou com o Jared, o irmão menor de Jared, e vinte primos. Prometeram servir a minha família para toda eternidade -respondeu Alice com uma careta sardônica- Não pode supor quão pesados podem chegar a ser. Meu pai não os pôde convencer que retornassem a suas casas. Um dos primos de Jared também me acompanhou nesta viagem. Decidiram que seria impossível que só um deles pudesse permanecer acordado todo o tempo que estivessem fora do planeta.

- Black foi castigado?

- A Academia foi censurada na Mediria. A seus membros, com umas exceções como Renée e seu marido, só lhes permite entrar em certas partes de nossa capital, e não está autorizado nenhum membro da Academia vá a nenhuma parte perto de nosso planeta, sem o comprovante oficial e uma escolta da Aradab.

- Esse não parece ser um castigo muito duro.

- Não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer sem trazer a vergonha pública sobre Paala, mas a família de Jared exigiu uma vingança muito mais sutil.

- Ah?

Alice sorriu abertamente.

- Decidiram que Black tinha que submeter-se às Provas

- O que aconteceu?

- A tia de Jared se ofereceu como voluntária para realizar as provas, enquanto eram gravados em vídeo em benefício da comunidade científica; foram presenciadas por cientistas de ambos os planetas, e pessoalmente aplicadas pelo Black.

- Esteve de acordo?

- Se não o tivesse estado, meu pai o teria declarado proscrito e sequestrador na Mediria. Conforme a nossas leis, qualquer Medirian em qualquer lugar da galáxia teria tido o direito de executá-lo. Não queria passar o resto de sua vida olhando por cima de seu ombro.

- O que aconteceu com a tia de Jared?

O amplo sorriso de Alice se alargou de orelha à orelha.

- Deveria perguntar o que aconteceu com Black. Na maioria dos casos, qualquer droga subministrada incrementa as faculdades naturais dos Aradab tanto as biológicas como as psicológicas. A droga tende às afetar. Dar um afrodisíaco tão potente como o mithrin à tia do Jared foi um enorme engano. Desgastou a cauda de Black até ficar em carne viva! -desfrutou-se Alice. - Transcorreram seis meses antes que se curasse.

- E a tia de Jared?

Alice ficou de barriga para cima, com um amplo sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto.

- depois de ter terminado com Black, pediu um homem de verdade. Ninguém teve a coragem de tentar.

Rindo, Bella caiu de volta contra os travesseiros.

Depois de que ambas deixaram de rir, Alice perguntou.

- O que quer saber a respeito de Drakan?

Apoiada contra os travesseiros, Bella perguntou.

- Como se voltaram hermafroditas?

- Pode conseguir a história completa dos arquivos do ordenador. Basicamente, explico-te, faz aproximadamente dois mil anos, uma praga assolou Drakan de lado a lado, matando a quase três quartos da população. Muito poucos dos sobreviventes foram varões. Inclusive naqueles tempos, havia uma Academia de Ciência. Seus cientistas convenceram a maior parte da população, de que a única possibilidade para a sobrevivência da sua espécie era que todos se convertessem em hermafroditas. Aproximadamente três quartos dos sobreviventes estiveram de acordo. Todo mundo que assim escolheu, sofria uma série de operações, quando ele ou ela alcançavam a idade consensual. Os que decidiram não fazer ficaram machos ou fêmeas. Desde aí, os três sexos de Drakan.

- Os meninos nascem hermafroditas, ou ainda se necessitam as operações?

Alice começou a rodar para trás sobre seu estômago.

- Essa é a coisa mais estranha a respeito dos Drakians. Nunca estão realmente seguros, de que sexo serão seus meninos. É obvio uma criatura com pais cujos antepassados nunca experimentaram as operações, será varão ou fêmea. Em troca, ao mesclar os gens hermafroditas e os inalterados, ocorrem coisas interessantes.

Bella se endireitou, apoiou seu cotovelo direito no joelho e descansou o queixo em sua mão.

- O que quer dizer?

- Uma fêmea com gens inalterados sempre terá um menino de um só sexo não importa quem ou que seja o pai. Os descendentes nascidos de dois hermafroditas podem ser varão, fêmea, ou hermafrodita.

As sobrancelhas da Bella se elevaram.

- Dois hermafroditas poderiam ter um menino de um só sexo?

Alice inclinou sua cabeça e sorriu abertamente a Bella.

-Sim, e volta loucos a seus especialistas em genética. Os cientistas em meu planeta consideram que a natureza se reafirma a si mesmo. Os Drakians são a única raça humana conhecida por ter três sexos. Entre os animais, sim pode haver um terceiro sexo, em qualquer espécie e sempre. Os Drakians se entremeteram com a biologia natural. Cada ano, mais bebês de um só sexo nascem, e muitos, que são ainda hermafroditas, mostram mais características fêmeas ou masculinas que seus pais.

- O que fazem com eles?

- Criam-nos, é obvio. Exceto por um grupo de puristas, os Drakians são os mais tolerantes de todas as raças humanas. Mais até, não entendem o conceito de intolerância racial. Olham a cada ser humano como a um potencial de companheiro sexual.

- Quanto à irmã do Jared? Quero dizer, era simplesmente uma menina.

- Os Drakians amam aos meninos. Inclusive se a família de Edward não tivesse intervindo, a Academia nunca teria permitido Black experimentar com ela. Provavelmente tinha a intenção de mantê-la oculta longe, até que chegasse à maior de idade. É por isso que é um homem tão ruim. Até agora, deu-se por satisfeito esperando que seus planos dessem seus frutos.

Bella se apoiou contra a parede, fechou seus olhos, e tragou. Tinha estado desfrutando do tempo com a Alice, mas o aviso da perversidade de Black trouxe-lhe para a memória os planos que tinha para ela, de fazê-la retroceder até a linha primitiva de sua mentalidade. Não se tinha percebido quanto tempo tinha ficou em silêncio, até que Alice estava sentada seu lado, lhe esfregando as mãos vigorosamente.

- O que acontece? Deveria chamar Renée?

Negando com a cabeça, Bella tirou suas mãos das de Alice.

- Estou bem, -mentiu- suponho que ainda estou um pouco cansada.

Com os lábios franzidos, Alice ficou séria, olhando-a fixamente.

-Mentira! -bufou finalmente- Ainda se preocupa a respeito de Black e seus planos para ti.

Bella girou sua cabeça.

Alice grunhindo, levantou-se, e caminhou pelo quarto. Em uns minutos, retornou com um copo cheio de uma líquida cor âmbar.

- Bebe isto.

Bella tomou o copo e cheirou seu conteúdo.

- não cheire apenas beba.

- Bella bebeu um gole. Um sabor delicadamente doce acariciou sua língua.

-Hmmm! Isto esta bom. -Ao sorvo seguiu um gole, logo outro e outro até que a bebida desapareceu. Logo que tinha colocado o copo no criado, ao lado da cama, quando sentiu uma rajada de calor centrado em seu estômago que rapidamente se propagava com o passar do resto de seu corpo. Os calafrios correram com rapidez de acima para baixo por suas costas.

- O que é isto? -ficou sem fôlego. sente-se como um mini orgasmo!

Alice riu ligeiramente entre dentes

- Medirian argoth brandy.

- Poderia fazer uma fortuna vendendo isto!- Bella se alegrou ao sentar-se porque suas pernas provavelmente não a sustentariam.

- Bella, amiga minha, já o fazemos. Agora, sei precisamente o que necessita. Temos que sair destas habitações

- Mas isto não é seguro. Se Black descobrisse, poderia exigir que me entregue!

Alice bufou.

- Como se pudessem dar ordens a uma princesa Medirian. Além disso, tem imunidade diplomática, recorda? De qualquer maneira, vamos tão somente à parte inferior do corredor, simplesmente até minhas habitações. Com Jared lá fora, Black não vai poder aproximar-se de nós. Necessita algo para vestir esta noite. Depois de tudo, jantara com uma princesa. Naturalmente enviarei uma mensagem ao centro de controle, assim Edward não destroçara a nave quando retornar e descubra que saiu.

Alice inseriu uma mensagem dentro do console junto ao scaner. Quando terminou, agarrou a mão da Bella e a elevou da cama.

- levante-se- disse com um amplo e travesso sorriso. –mandei com trinta segundos de demora. Queremos estar fora daqui antes que receba a mensagem e opte por não te deixar sair de sua habitação.

Bella não vacilou. Não tinha vontades de estar sozinha com o intrigante capitão alienígena. Se decidir beijá-la outra vez, não acreditava que tivesse força de vontade necessária para detê-lo a ele ou a si mesma.

Alice agarrou o braço e puxou pela porta aberta no exterior da porta encontraram Jared que se girou até as enfrentar

- Bella é minha amiga, Jared. Quero que as proteja como o faria comigo. Black a quer.

Seus olhos se alargaram e logo se estreitaram. Assentiu uma vez e realizou uma reverência.

Arrastando Bella detrás dela, Alice se apressou para baixo pelo corredor. Não tinham ido muito longe, quando se deteve ante outra porta.

Fez deslizar silenciosamente a abertura, e empurrou a sua nova amiga para dentro.

Edward se reclinou em sua cadeira, pensando tudo o que havia ouvido. Não tinha planejado escutar sua conversação, mas quando Alice abriu um canal direto para que registrasse a declaração de Bella sobre sua posição de embaixador, tinha mantido o canal aberto. Alice tinha sido completamente consciente disso, pois podia ter fechado quando quisesse. A decisão de levar a Bella a suas habitações tinha sido um sinal para ele, de que haveria alguma conversação de caráter mais pessoal. Como fora, estava muito agradecido pelas boas relações que sua família tinha com a família real Hardan. A conversação de Alice com Bella a tinha destravado e ela tinha falado livremente. Começava a entendê-la.

Capítulo 5

- Realmente não há muita diferença entre estes quartos e os de Edward - disse Alice enquanto caminhavam através do quarto - As proporções básicas são as mesmas, mas a redecorei.

A porta deslizante se abriu e o que unicamente poderia ser um parente de Jared entrou caminhou para fora. Um pouco menor e com uma massa menos sólida, era obviamente uma fêmea. As cordilheiras de sua frente eram menos pronunciadas e um coque de cabelo negro fluía para baixo por suas costas

- Ela é Beti, a prima de Jared. Beti, essa é Bella. Black a quer

Um gesto feroz entrou nos morados olhos de Beti. Assentiu uma vez e disse- Celene não está muito contente com sua interrupção de açúcar. É bom que tenha retornado.

Alice riu e se dirigiu para outra habitação- igual a seu pai, preocupada com sua fonte instantânea de recompensa. Veem Bella, e veras à alegria de meu coração.

Obviamente era o equivalente da habitação onde Bella tinha estado, mas esta estava mobiliada para uma criança. Alice se inclinou e levanto um inquieto bebe de seu berço. Seus gritos cessaram quando Alice abriu a frouxa túnica que vestia e lhe ofereceu seu peito. Logo alegres sons de sucção encheram o quarto.

Sentando-se em uma cômoda cadeira Alice elevou a vista para Bella está é minha filha, Celene, Não é absolutamente adorável?

Bella se aproximou curiosa de ver como era um bebe metade Drakian e metade Meridian. O quarto estava morno, assim que o bebe não levava mais que uma fralda. - Não é verde!

Alice sorriu abertamente com arrependimento- E tem cauda. Causara um reboliço em Meridian quando crescer. Uma princesa Hardan de cor marfim com cauda! A avó se voltará louca

Bella se afundou na outra cadeira do quarto e contínuo vendo como amamentavam o bebe. - Tem guelra

- Graças a Deus por isso, mas a teria amado apesar de tudo. Tão bem meus pais

- Não a viram?

- Não. Nasceu justo depois de que deixássemos Drakan assim agora só tem 7 meses. Os pais de Jasper queriam que ficasse com eles, mas recusei. Edward foi bastante amável ao nos convidar, e estive contente ao aceitar. Supunha-se que esta era uma viagem de dois meses, mas a pequena viagem de Edward Mudou as coisas drasticamente. Estou agradecida de ter vindo. Jasper teria sentido saudades e eu teria me tornado louca sem ele

- Ouvi alguém falando de mim? -disse uma voz da entrada

- Jass! -exclamo Alice alegremente enquanto saltava aos braços de seu marido. O bebe chio uma vez, mas se calmo imediatamente quando encontrou o mamilo de sua mãe.

Bella observou melancolicamente a reunião de sua nova amiga com seu marido. Que tipo de vida terei agora, casada com um alienígena?

Alice se Liberou dos braços de seu marido, tomo sua mão e o guio para Bella. - esta Jass é Bella. Bella meu marido Jasper

Bella o olhou fixamente. Tinha pensado que Edward era alto, mas este homem era ao menos 5 ou quase 8 cm mais alto. Também era mais largo e musculoso, embora de maneira nenhuma fosse igual a Jared.

Jasper sorriu abertamente a sua inspeção e se inclinou. - Então você é a mulher quem se colocou profundamente nos pensamentos de Edward - disse enquanto rodeava os ombros de sua esposa com um braço.

Bella sentiu que suas bochechas se ruborizavam. Alice e seu marido sorriram amplamente.

- Como fez isso? -pergunto Alice- Nunca vi nada como isso

- Só posso dizer que vou adorar seus planetas -se queixo Bella enquanto ficava de pé- Não há nenhuma outra raça no universo que se ruborize?

- Temo-me que não, formosa senhora - disse Jasper enquanto tomava a sua filha dos braços de sua mãe e a levantava no ar.

O bebe grito de prazer.

- Melhor faze-la arrotar, meu amor -disse Alice secamente- Ou terminara com seu jantar na sua cabeça.

Bella sorriu ante a imagem de sua mente.

- Não esperava verte de volta tão cedo Alice - brincou Jasper devolvendo Celene a sua mãe para que seguisse alimentando-a. – Ainda faltam algumas horas para o jantar.

- Homens! -bufou Alice enquanto olhava nos olhos de Bella e sacudia sua cabeça- É justo o tempo que necessitamos Bella e eu para nos preparar. Não esperasse que nos apresentássemos como estamos, verdade?

Celene escolheu esse momento para deixar de alimentar-se e procurar seu pai. Ele sorriu abertamente e a tomo em seus braços. Alice fechou a túnica e tomou a mão de Bella. - Sábia que não tinha tanta fome. Só que não esta acostumada que eu não esteja a seu lado. Ter-te aqui será bom para ela. Agora posso te visitar e deixar que Celene se acostume a estar sem mim. Fique fora de nosso dormitório Jasper. Sairemos quando estivermos preparadas

- Faz apenas dois anos que estamos casados e já me nega o acesso a nosso dormitório. Tenho amigos que me advertiram que isto passaria por me casar fora da autêntica linhagem.

Alice riu- Sendo que cada um deles eram mulheres. A cunhada de Edward estava lívida quando Jasper se casou comigo - explico enquanto entravam na habitação se despia e entrava na ducha. - Ela já tinha decidido qual de suas amigas, séria a melhor algema de Jasper e não lhe escuto quando lhe disse que não lhe interessavam. Não esteve completamente convencida de que ele não terminaria com nosso matrimônio até que nasceu Celene.

- Por que a cunhada de Edward não queria que se casasse com o Jasper?

- Ela pensa que os Drakians puro sangue não devem corromper suas linhagens com gens "alienígenas" - respondeu Alice da ducha.

- Então, certamente ela amara-me -resmungo Bella para se mesma- Adivinho que e mais Bárbara que Edward.

Alice saiu do quarto de banho enrolada em uma toalha- Chamou Edward de bárbaro? Eu adoraria ter visto sua reação. Que foi o que fez?

Bella se ruborizou e Alice começou a rir- Penso que este matrimônio funcionara depois de tudo

Bella gemeu e se jogou de barriga para baixo na cama- não há ninguém nesta nave que não saiba o que me aconteceu desde que chegue aqui?

Alice sorriu- Certamente, mas aqueles que estejam estreitamente implicados contigo têm que saber de tudo para assim poder te ajudar.

- Sinto-me como um experimento biológico!

Alice riu de novo- Quando terminar contigo, Edward quererá experimentar muitíssimo.

Bella se deu a volta e Miro asperamente o teto- Mas o que eu quero?

Alice se sentou na cama ao lado da Bella de começou a lhe escovar seu seco cabelo - Não há nada que nós queiramos, mas que te levar para casa Bella - disse com voz tranquila- Infelizmente desde que Black soube que existe, Edward confrontaria ramificações legais se te devolvesse. Além disso, Black sabe onde está seu planeta. Se não estivesse aqui, mandaria outra nave da academia assim que pudesse. Realmente quer que retorne e sequestre outra pessoa.

Bella olhou fixamente o teto- Por isso estou aqui. Como poderia deixar alguém mais passar por isso? E se sequestrarem a uma criança? -Com um suspiro se sentou tomou a escova e começou a escovar o cabelo molhado e embaraçado de Alice- não só penso em mim, mas também em cada um da Terra. Mas matrimônio! Nem sequer conheço este Edward! Que tipo de homem é?

Alice se girou e tomo as mãos de Bella nas suas- Se realmente estas contra o matrimônio, não lhe forçaremos.

Bella retiro suas mãos do Alice, levantou-se da cama e caminho através do quarto.

- Sei que é a melhor forma, Mas até quando durará este matrimônio? O que espera de mim? Como reagira sua família? Entenderão porque se casou com comigo? Quererão me proteger de Black, também?

Alice suspiro e olhou Bella. Podia entender seus temores. Ela mesma tinha experiente alguns, sabia que Jasper a queria por esposa. Bella não tinha tal segurança. O matrimônio faria mais fácil proteger Bella, mas apresentaria numerosos problemas se ela ou Edward quisessem dissolve-lo mais adiante.

- Edward nunca te faria mal. Sei que não o conhece muito bem, mas eu sim - disse enquanto Bella se girava para confrontá-la.

A incerteza e a tristeza no rosto de Bella espremeram o coração de Alice- Nenhum de nós sabe por que Edward sugeriu o matrimônio -começou devagar- Mas tenho minhas próprias teorias. Edward tem estado pilotando as naves de sua família desde que tinha 18 anos. Nunca mostrou interesse pela vida familiar, mas certamente teve assuntos com mulheres em cada planeta humano. Nenhum durou mais de uns meses. Nos últimos anos, parece menos satisfeito com sua vida. Até viu algumas das mulheres que sua cunhada escolheu como aceitáveis casais de matrimônio

Bella suspiro- Arrumado que ela realmente me adorasse.

Alice sorriu- Não se preocupe com Victoria. Lutaremos com ela quando chegar o momento. De todos os modos, como ia dizendo depois de que Seth te trouxesse a bordo e Edward fora forçado a te resgatar de Black, houve sutis mudanças em seu comportamento. Provocaste seu interesse. Tanto Jass como Renée estão de acordo nisso. É diferente. Os Drakians sempre se inclinaram pelo exótico. Nós os Meridian os fascinamos devido a nosso cabelo comprido. Todos os Drakians têm o cabelo castanho com vários matizes que logo que alcança seus ombros.

Bella jogou um cacho atrás sobre seu ombro- Então definitivamente destacarei entre a multidão.

Alice inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Exatamente! Seu colorido é o mais exótico de todos excetuando ao dos Gattan, e só se unem entre eles. Entretanto pelo feito de que salvasse a dois membros de sua tripulação, exige a atuação de Edward. Qualquer respeitável Drakian mostraria seus instintos protetores e seu sentido de responsabilidade para ti

- Sei, mas o matrimônio não se apoia em amparo e no sentido de responsabilidade.

Alice olhou fixamente Bella e decidiu ser franca - Essas não são as únicas razões pelas que Edward quer casar-se contigo. Quer-te em sua cama.

O rubor da Bella aumentou até as raízes de seu cabelo.

- E se não me equivoco -seguiu Alice- É justo aí onde você gostaria de estar

Bella se ruborizou até mais. A perspectiva de fazer o amor com Edward parecia cada vez mais intrigante enquanto passavam as horas.

Crescer em uma corte real faz com ler as expressões das pessoas sejam uma necessidade, e Alice era muito boa nisso. Abraçou Bella e logo a sustentou a uma distância prudente. - Fazer o amor com Edward é um tabu em seu planeta?

- Para algumas pessoas possivelmente, porque é um alienígena, mas para outros não.

- É virgem? Não estiveste antes com um homem?

O cáustico olhar de Bella respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Bem então, qual é o problema?

- o problema é que penso que eu gostaria muito - virtualmente grito Bella soltando-se das mãos do Alice e cruzando o quarto para olhar fixamente uma pintura.

Alice olhou pensativamente a sua nova amiga- Não entendo

Bella se voltou para a Alice- Nem eu -Admitiu com um suspiro.

- Quer realizar este matrimônio?

Alice observou as emoções passar pelo rosto de Bella e soltou o fôlego que não se deu conta tinha estado aguentando quando Bella assentiu com a cabeça e disse- É a coisa mais lógica que se pode fazer pelo bem de todo o mundo na Terra

- Esperava que o matrimônio se apoiasse em algo, mas que lógica.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça outra vez e voltou a sentar-se no bordo da cama com seus cotovelos apoiados sobre seus joelhos e seu queixo cavado entre suas mãos- Na Terra, a gente se casa porque se apaixona.

Alice riu intensamente. Passeando através do quarto começou a escovar seu cabelo de novo.

- Bella és um encanto. Terá ao Edward completamente entre suas mãos em questão de dias

Deixando a escova no aparador, Alice tirou a toalha e ficou com os trajes de baixo- Tem mais medo de ti do que Edward. Isso é algo que podemos remediar.

- Humph

Alice caminhou para a parede e apertou um botão. Uma porta se deslizou e revelou um armário surpreendentemente espaçoso- Veem aqui e me ajude a escolher um vestido para ti. Quer luzir bela em suas próprias bodas, verdade?

- Bodas! Que bodas?

- O matrimônio de quem estivemos discutindo pelos últimos 15 minutos?

- Mas, pensei…

- Pensou que tinhas mais tempo para se acostumar à ideia. Desejava que fosse verdade, mas quanto antes te case, mais difícil será Black opor-se a isso.

- Mas quem…?

-Renée realizasse a cerimônia.

- Não necessitamos a um sacerdote ou algo assim?

- Na Meridian temos sacerdotes, como deve haver em seu planeta já que os mencionaste, mas no Drakan qualquer que tenha sido designado como major pode realizar matrimônios. Renée levou a cabo centenas

- OH

Ainda falando, Alice desapareceu no armário, mas Bella deixou de escutar imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Caminhava por uma fina linha e sua prudência, sua vida estava em perigo. Bella recordou quando estava nos braços de Edward. Talvez Alice esteja certa. Porque não se divertia um pouco antes de retornar para casa? Edward era atrativo, de uma forma estranha.

Sacudindo-a complacência Bella se levantou da cama e caminhou para o armário- Adivinho que simplesmente deveria tirar o melhor partido da situação. Que trouxeste para me vesti-me?

Alice saiu do armário sorrindo. Em seus braços levava um tipo de tecido prateado- Este vestido será perfeito. Prova-lhe isso Bella se tirou a túnica e as calças, Alice deixou cair o vestido sobre sua cabeça - Não acredito que fique Alice. Não consigo que o sutiã fique em seu lugar - disse tratando de acomodar o vestido em seus peitos.

Alice riu outra vez. Ajustando o vestido para que as cintas chapeadas ficassem ao redor do pescoço da Bella e descansassem entre seus peitos, Alice a giro para que se visse no espelho.

A cara horrorizada de Bella se voltou para ela. - Não posso utilizar isto. Estou meio nua!

As cintas chapeadas que descansavam entre os seios de Bella formavam parte de uma rígida faixa acomodava debaixo de seus seios, ajudando a levantá-los e sustentá-los. O brilhante material sedoso caía em correntes de faixa até o chão graciosamente. Era um vestido formoso, mas como havia dito com seus seios estavam totalmente expostos.

- Alice!

- Aqui esta a jaqueta. Não pensei que queria sair sem ela -disse Alice com um sorriso zombador- Embora em Drakan deixa-los descoberto é perfeitamente aceitável.

Bella encolheu os ombros na curta jaqueta chapeada com pescoço alto. Uma vez fechada, colou-se a seu corpo, acentuando tanto como cobrindo seus grandes seios.

Alice inclinou a cabeça- Sábia que o vestido seria apropriado. A cor é perfeita para ti.

- Seria mais perfeito se tivesse uns sapatos.

Desaparecendo no armário, Alice retorno rapidamente com um par de suaves expulsa brancas- Nunca me pus estas, ver se sevem.

Bella deslizou seus pés nas botas e se levanto- serviram -disse enquanto caminhava ao redor.

- Bem, agora se sente nesta cadeira e me deixe fazer algo com seu cabelo.

Sentada frente ao ostentoso espelho Bella observou como Alice habilmente recolhia seu cabelo e arrumava a massa vermelha em uma coroa de tranças sobre sua cabeça.

- É um pouco mais grosso que o meu -disse Alice enquanto lutava com a trança- Mas isto dever bastar.

Dirigindo a mão de Bella detrás de sua cabeça, Alice disse- Sozinha retire esse grampo e as tranças cairão. Agora, quer alguns cosméticos?

- posso fazer isso sozinha. Por que não se veste?

Alice assentiu e desapareceu no armário, saindo minutos depois com uma braçada de material azul esverdeado. Jogando seu traje na cama deslizo para fora do vestido turquesa, sem se incomodar em ficar roupa interior. Antes que Bella pudesse comentar a porta se abriu e Beti entrou no quarto.

- Seu marido disse que estava cansado de te esperar e foi acompanhar o capitão Alalacullen. Chame quando estiver pronta e ele virá escoltá-la para o jantar. Celene dorme.

Antes que Alice pudesse responder Beti saiu e a porta que deslizou fechando uma vez mais.

- É sempre tão impetuosa? -Pergunto Bella se levantando da ostentosa cadeira e andando ate cômoda onde algumas esculturas de animais estavam postas.

- Temo que sim - respondeu Alice enquanto estava frente ao espelho o vestido ajustava-se ao corpo como uma segunda pele até seus quadris onde caía em dobras cheias de graças até o chão. O decote de corte baixo mostrava uma grande fenda.

Seguindo o olhar de Bella, Alice olhou para seus seios e disse - Os Meridians são muito abertos sobre quanto peito devem mostrar as mulheres. A maioria de nós nada com o busto descoberto de todos os modos.

Bella se encolheu e levanto uma das talhas- São formosas. Que é isto?

Alice a viu do espelho e disse- É um klanac. São utilizados para empurrar objetos submarinos onde preferimos não utilizar maquina.

- Uma faca com a cabeça de um cavalinho do mar -disse Bella baixando-o com cuidado- E este?

- Um mahir, é o único grande animal terrestre nativo de nosso planeta. Os Aradab os utilizam como animais de tiro e como arreios.

- Parece um cruzamento entre um cervo e um cavalo, embora seja vermelho. Todos têm galhadas?

- Sim -respondeu Alice, escovando seu cabelo detrás de suas orelhas- Acredito que o deixarei solto esta noite.

- Este golfinho é formoso -contínuo Bella- quem quer que o esculpido fez um excelente trabalho

Alice se girou bruscamente- Do… fín? -Ofegou levantando-se.

- Hmmm, e também a orca é encantadora, embora em meu planeta sejam brancas e negras em vez de azuis e brancas.

Alice se sentou fracamente na cadeira

Bella deixou a talha e se aproximou dela- Beti -gritou- Algo acontece com Alice

Bella sustentava as mãos de Alice quando a porta se deslizou abrindo-se e Beti se precipitou no quarto.

- Não, não, estou bem! -disse Alice enquanto se soltava as mãos- Bella! -contínuo sem fôlego enquanto se aproximava da cômoda onde as talhas eram exibidas levantando o golfinho e a orca- Diz que há animais como estes em seu planeta?

- É obvio. Provavelmente milhões deles - responde Bella devagar.

- Os dols e os orcs-sussurro Beti em tom reverente enquanto ambas as mulheres cravavam seus olhos na Bella.

- o que foi que eu fiz?

Alice deixou a talha, e jogou seus braços ao redor de Bella em um forte abraço e rompeu a chorar de felicidade. - Que tem feito! Trouxe notícias do nosso povo que se perdeu faz séculos, os dols e os orcs. Agora não tem que temer Black. Em meu planeta será quase divinizada. - Veem - disse limpando-as lágrimas de seus olhos- Temos que contar ao outros.

Beti já tinha abandonado a habitação quando Alice segurou fortemente o braço de Bella e a arrastou para fora da habitação. Beti estava conversando com Jared e quando viram Bella ambos lhe fizeram uma profunda reverência. Endireitando-se rapidamente Jared empurro a porta e vistoriou o corredor. Ignorando a impaciência de Alice, fez gestos e lhes permitiu segui-lo aos aposentos de Edward onde Alice esmurrou a porta.

Arrastou para Bella dentro do quarto quando a porta se abriu, Alice ignorou os olhares de surpresa nos rostos dos dois homens e se jogou nos braços de seu marido balbuciando a respeito de um legado perdido fazia muito tempo, uma antiga profecia, dols e orcs.

Bella pôs suas mãos em seus quadris- Poderia alguém, por favor, me dizer que é o que esta passando? Quando finalmente acredito que entendo as coisas ocorre isto!

Edward olhava fixamente a visão diante dele. Alice tinha acertado com respeito a sua reação; estava encantado. O vestido se amoldava a seus seios e quadris e seu tom prateado complementava o vivido colorido de Bella perfeitamente. Seu cabelo trancado e coroado em sua cabeça e o leve rastro de cosméticos aprofundou o ardor de seus olhos castanhos e a tentação de seus lábios.

- Bem?

Saindo do sonho por seu tom afiado Edward disse- Os dols e os orcs, foram tirados de Meridian faz centenas e centenas de anos, aparentemente nadam nas águas de seu mundo.

Alice se calmo o bastante para seguir- Faz quase três mil anos, nosso planeta foi esmigalhado pela guerra racial. As três raças de Meridian não viviam em harmonia, tínhamos alcançado o ponto onde nossa exterminação era quase total. Então as matriarcas dos dols e os orcs mandaram representantes às facções em guerra dizendo que já tinham tido suficiente. Já que nós não podíamos viver em paz, eles partiam.

- Podiam falar com eles?

Alice assentiu e contínuo- Deve entendê-lo; os dols e os orcs eram uma parte integra de nossas vidas. Reverenciávamos e os respeitávamos. Quando partiram uma parte de nós se foi com eles

- Como se foram?

- Esse é o maior mistério de nosso planeta. Um dia o céu se obscureceu pela chegada de uma enorme espaçonave. Não sabemos de onde ou de quem veio. Cada dol e orc de nosso planeta foram transportados à nave. Então desapareceu. Estivemos buscando-os desde que conquistamos o espaço.

- Como cada uma das outras espécies humanas -adiciono Jasper enquanto lhe oferecia um copo de vinho a sua esposa- Agora que sabemos onde estão querida esposa que o que quer fazer?

- Quero transportação imediata a Meridian para a Bella e para mim. Encontrar os dols e os orcs é a prioridade numero um para todos os membros da Federação. Inclusive a Academia de Ciência conveio que a localização dos dols e os orcs tem uma transcendência científica de primeira classe.

Edward verteu vinho em um copo e o ofereceu a Bella

Tragando, Bella o aceito. Não tinha estado tão perto dele desde que a havia sustentado nua entre seus braços mais cedo desse dia, e sua presença a punha inquieta. Obrigando-se a sustentar seu intenso olhar, imediatamente se perdeu nas profundidades aveludadas de seus olhos dourados. A pressão que seus dedos fizeram quando lhe ofereceu o copo de vinho a devolveu à realidade e luto por concentrar-se em Alice. Edward não se afastou, mas se moveu ligeiramente atrás a seu lado.

A porta se deslizou e Renée entrou quando Alice dizia- Não me importa o que queira Black, isto tem prioridade sobre qualquer argumento que ele possa induzir.

- Que argumento é esse, Alice? Parece que me perdi uma interessante conversação.

- Os dols e os orcs estão no planeta de Bella.

Renée tropeçou.

Bella teria apressado a ir a seu encontro se não houvesse sentido a terna carícia dos dedos de Edward sobre seu cotovelo.

- Espera - murmuro.

Alice guiou Renée à poltrona e Jasper lhe ofereceu um copo de vinho.

- Está segura? -pergunto depois de tomar um reanimador trago.

- Bella identificou as talhas em meu quarto sem que lhe dissesse nada.

Juntando os fragmentos de sua tranquilidade Renée disse- Alice estou muito feliz por ti e por sua gente. Quanto a Black acredito que isto só o atrasará não o parar. Ele não pode fazer mal a Bella agora, mas há um planeta cheio de espécimes onde pode escolher.

Bella surpreendeu a todos quando disse- É por isso que este matrimônio deve celebrar-se. Como a esposa de um destacado Drakian e como uma heroína mundial em Meridian, terei mais tempo e será mais fácil de obter o posto de embaixatriz. As pessoas de um planeta com um embaixador na Federação de Planetas certamente terão mais direitos que aqueles cujo mundo não tem um embaixador na Federação. –termino tranquilamente.

Outros ficaram olhando-a, Jasper e Renée com surpresa Alice com um sorriso de cumplicidade em seu rosto e Edward com sua expressão ilegível.

- Tem razão Bella – disse Renée. - As honras concedidas pela gente de Meridian deveriam ser suficientes para que Black fizesse uma interrupção. Ao estar casada com Edward estará fora de seu alcance completamente. São a demais gente de seu planeta que estão ameaçadas. Black certamente enviara uma nave da academia por mais espécimes a não ser que encontremos uma maneira para que o Conselho Dirigente desaprove essa ação. Ter à família real de Meridian e o clã Alacullen ao seu lado será uma inteligente jogada.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Podia sentir a presença de Edward a suas costas com cada nervo de seu corpo.

- Tenho que mandar uma mensagem a meu pai imediatamente -disse Alice impaciente- Deve fazer os preparativos para nossa chegada e informar à Federação.

Edward guardou silêncio. Seus planos estavam sendo trocados enquanto falavam, mas Bella tinha tirado o obstáculo que ele temia. Renée estava certa com respeito às honras que os Meridians fariam a Bella; um deles séria a cidadania Meridian. Isso efetivamente a poria fora do alcance de Black. Por sorte ela tinha solucionado com lógica as prováveis ações de Black para seu planeta. A única pergunta que não tinha sido capaz de responder em sua mente era se ela realmente estaria disposta a sacrificar-se com um matrimônio para salvar a sua gente.

Tenho que levá-la comigo para casa. Não posso deixar na Mediria. O pai de Alice faria que seus assassinos a protegessem de Black se ela permanecesse lá. Se estivesse em Drakan, Black pensaria que poderia a obter. Então começaria a cometer erros. Sem Bella a queda de Black demoraria mais.

O seguinte comentário de Renée tirou o Edward de suas reflexões.

- Então posso começar a celebrar a cerimônia agora, Edward, Bella – disse Renée com tom sensato -Já não precisamos discutir a fundo o problema associado a nosso antigo plano.

Bella assentiu nervosa, e os seguintes 15 minutos passaram de forma difusa. Recordou um frio beijo na bochecha. E logo seus sentidos retornaram quando sentiu que a levantavam do piso a grande altura e lhe faziam girar. Entretanto não se encontrava nos braços de Edward. Quando olhou para baixo encontrou ao Jasper sorrindo.

- Já retornou conosco? -sussurro em seus ouvidos enquanto beijava sua bochecha- Parece que te vais deprimir. Se casar com Edward não é tão mau.

- Não sou sua filha! -ofegou Bella e Jasper a levantou mais alto.

Jasper riu enquanto a depositava de novo no piso.

- Não sei como Alice te tolera - se queixo Bella enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio.

- Tolero porque o amo -sussurro Alice no ouvido de Bella enquanto a abraçava fortemente- Espero que encontre a mesma sorte. Edward é um bom homem.

Bella suspiro- Talvez, mas teria gostado de conhecê-lo melhor.

- Essas duas parecem que fizeram rapidamente uma grande amizade - disse tranquilamente Renée a Edward enquanto via Bella e Alice a sussurrando – Quem iria imaginar?

- Não notaste que são muito parecidas? -foi tudo o que respondeu Edward, consciente de que Renée não estava muito contente com o beijo que lhe tinha dado a Bella no matrimônio. Os beijos apaixonados que queria lhe dar poderiam esperar até que ela estivesse preparada. Quem sabe como reacionária a sua paixão na frente de testemunhas.

- Até que são não –respondeu Renée- Mas tem razão. De todos os modos, estou ansiosa pelo aniversário de Emily no Solstício. A sua cunhada não gosta especialmente de Alice. Não posso esperar para ver sua reação com Bella.

Enquanto Renée falava Edward vertia vinho em dois copos. Ofereceu-lhe um levanto seu copo e disse- Toma meu flamejante algema Alacullen dem à'a Bella.

Os outros se giraram e brindaram, Bella fico quieta incomoda por ser o centro de atenção.

Alice deixou seu copo assim que o brinde terminou - Quero mandar essa mensagem agora Edward - exigiu.

Jasper suspiro fortemente- vou leva-la ao centro de comunicações. Logo descobrirá meu amigo, que não terá paz se sua esposa não for feliz.

Edward sorriu- Farei que lhes mandem o jantar em suas habitações.

- Por isso é que te quero tanto Edward. Entende o que é verdadeiramente importante nesta vida - com essas palavras Jasper dirigiu a sua esposa à porta e desapareceram no corredor.

- Também devo ir, embora encontrar meu próprio jantar. Este assunto dos dols e os orcs requerem reflexão e estudo. Isto causara um alvoroço na Federação e na Academia –disse Renée enquanto saía da habitação.

Bella se encontrou sozinha com seu marido. Por que todos se foram!- Encontrar esses animais realmente é um acontecimento tão impressionante? -disse para romper o silêncio.

- Sim, a pedido da família real de Meridian, cada nave que viaja pelo espaço escaneou similares planetas procurando os dols e os orcs. Seu planeta foi o primeiro que não pudemos escanear. Simplesmente havia tantas sondas orbitando ao redor que nos teriam descoberto se o tivéssemos tentado. Além disso, ninguém pensou que os dols e os orcs seriam descobertos em um planeta extremamente desenvolvido.

- Por que estava ali em primeiro lugar? -pergunto olhando-o diretamente pela primeira vez desde que se converteu em sua esposa.

Edward se encolheu enquanto tomava outro sorvo de vinho. - Em parte para incomodar Black porque exigiu passagem em minha nave quando uma nave da Academia saía dois dias depois que nós. Em parte porque tínhamos recolhido algum tipo de sinal de rádio nesta parte da galáxia e procurar nova vida humana é um dos mandatos da Federação.

- OH - disse Bella desviando seus olhos para o outro lado da habitação, Deus, que vou fazer agora?

Edward observou Bella enquanto se movia nervosamente ao redor do quarto soltando as tranças e penteando o cabelo com os dedos.

- Bella, não quero que se sinta pressionada; Não espero nada que não queira dar. E se o deseja uma vez que tenhamos derrotado Black poderemos dissolver este matrimônio. A decisão será sua.

Afastando-se de Bella Edward caminho ao bar e se serve outro gole- Não obrigarei a nada que não queira.

Realmente falara sério? Mas Eu o quero… quero?

As lembranças de seus beijos e carícias voltaram.

Bella tremeu. Seja honesta contigo mesma Bella. Perguntaste o dia todo como séria fazer o amor com ele. O que tem a perder?

- Edward

Deixando seu copo, girou-se para confrontar Bella. Que estava de pé diante da porta com seu suave cabelo caindo em cascata a seu redor. Enquanto a jaqueta jazia em seus pés. Seus mamilos se endureceram com o olhar de Edward.

Edward cruzou a habitação até que fico frente a ela, seu olhar fixo sobre seus seios nus- Sabe o que estas fazendo? Desejo-te totalmente. Não haverá nenhuma interrupção desta vez.

- eu sei - respondeu com a mesma tranquilidade enquanto desatava as cintas. O vestido deslizou até seus pés e fico de pé diante dele quase completamente nua.

Edward olhou profundamente seus olhos. Neles tinha refletido medo, esperança… paixão.

Não lhe deu tempo de reconsiderá-lo, levanto-a em seus braços e reclamação sua boca com um profundo beijo.

Bella envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e respondeu ao faminto beijo com outro.

Estirando a mão para trás trancou a porta. Edward transportou sua esposa até a cama nupcial.


End file.
